Robothedgehog II: Princess Star
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: One year has passed since Tommy and the gang said good bye to Sonic and the gang and returned to Earth. But now a new menace has captured both gangs and took them to his planet. Now they must team up again to escape and save the world from this new menace
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog or Yumi and Yumibot. I do own Mimi and Lisa the Mongoose.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG II****: PRINCESS STAR**

**Prologue**

_One year ago, there was a boy, who was entrusted with an important task: not only to protect the worlds most powerful prototype fighting robot from an evil genius and his overweight henchman, but to also help him learn to be a real boy. The boy and his robot have been best friends ever since and they met challenges and new allies and foes during their adventures. It was very difficult, since the robot had to be kept in secret. One day, they met the biggest adventure of their lives, after the robot took possession of a mysterious stone, that made the little robot to teleport himself, the boy and all their friends into a world of fantasy and science-fiction all combined. There they met new friends like a blue hedgehog __with supersonic speed, an orange two-tailed fox with pilot skills, a red echidna, protector of a huge emerald with supernatural powers, a black hedgehog with the power to control time and space known as the Ultimate Life-form, a pink girl hedgehog with a passion for the blue hedgehog, a rabbit with a creature that follows her wherever she goes to, a white haired bat who will do anything for jewels and many others. Together, they all had to collect seven of the mystical gemstones, like the one the robot used to teleport them there, as an attempt to go back home. Along the way, they met many challenges and foes, like they never faced before, including some old foes from the robot's world, who were revived by an evil clone robot of another evil being from another dimension. In the end, the robot and his friends defeated this evil menace and used the power of the gemstones in order to return home and say good bye to their new friends. One has passed and our heroes have been living peacefully after all of this. But not for long, because a new adventure awaits both of these heroic groups…_

"Tommy, it's time for bed!"

"Yeah mom, I hear ya." The sleepy blonde kid known as Tommy Turnbull answer his mother as he entered the bathroom. There, he washed his face and brushed his teeth, all to get ready for bed.

Soon after, Tommy entered his room, where he found his robot friend Robotboy sitting on his bed.

"Ready for bed Tommy?" the cute little robot asked.

"Yeah, I have school in the morning and I can't be late for it." Tommy explained as he tucked himself in his bed and the little robot flew onto the shelf above it, where Tommy pushed a button on his watch to deactivate him.

"Good night Robotboy." Tommy said before going to sleep.

As they slept, they had no idea that he and his robot where being watched through a crystal ball, by someone. This somebody wasn't only watching them; he was also watching their friends: Lola, Gus, Yumi, Yumibot, Robotgirl and Booker, who were all sleeping for the night as well, in their cosy beds.

_On Mobius…_

Tails was working hard on his workshop, building something. They looked like some kind of boards, even thought they were not done yet. Sonic walks in and watches him working hard on them.

"Working hard Tails?" the blue hedgehog asked his little 'brother'.

"Yeah, I thought it would be cool to build these for them. After all, you did say we might meet them again some day, right?" Tails asked as he carried on working on them.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how they will feel about them, but I preaty much think they are gonna love them." Sonic said.

"You really think so?" Tails asked.

"Hedgehog's honor." Sonic said before looking at the clock on the wall. "Um, I think you should take a break for now Tails, a working hard mechanist needs to make some 'Z's too!"

"Yeah, okay Sonic." Tails said as put his tools and goggles away and placed a blanket over the boards.

The two of them walk out from the workshop. Tails went to his house and is now sleeping in his cosy bed, while Sonic was on the roof, sleeping under the stars in a laid back way. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by same person who is also watching Tommy and the gang, through the crystal ball, as well as the rest of their friends, who were also resting for the night: Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, G-merl, Vanilla, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, the Commander and Mimi.

_The next day__, on Earth…_

"YIKES!" Tommy jumped as he woke up from his slumber, thanks to his alarm clock.

"Well, that's a good way to start a day." Tommy groaned as he let out a loud yawn before he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After he was done with the shower, he dried himself up and put on his clothes.

Now 11-years-old, Tommy had grown at least a few inches taller, but his outfit remained the same: the white T-shirt with two strips, one red and the other yellow around the body, his green dungues and his white sneakers. He was still the kind hearted, responsible and determined unofficial leader of the gang. He packed all his school stuff and Robotboy in his silver backpack and went downstairs to eat his breakfast.

Speaking of Robotboy, he was still the cute little cutting edge fighting robot, which has to be kept as a secret from the world, in order to maintain him safe from harm. He still wishes to become a real boy and all, and he has also learned a lot more stuff about being human over the last year and has also battled Kamikazi and other enemies that tried to posses him as well. Of course, he had also met a new enemy: Klaus Von Afonzugel, a weak bodied man, accompanied by his nanny gorilla Ludwig. He wants to posses parts from Robotboy, in order to make himself stronger.

"Good Morning Tom!" Deb greeted his younger son, as he walked in.

"Good morning sport!" Dwight greeted as well.

"'Morning Mom, 'morning dad." Tommy greeted his parents as he sat at the table, preparing his breakfast: a bowl of cereal, orange juice and some fruit.

"'Morning whiner!" Donnie insulted as he came in to eat his own breakfast.

"Yeah, 'morning to you too Donnie." Tommy groaned sarcastically in his mind as he carried on eating his breakfast.

Of course, Donnie, who is now 14-years-old, hasn't change mush at all. He was still the muscle bound, mini sized brain bully in the family. He's muscles have grown more after all his exercise over the last year, he had grown at least two inches taller, his IQ had increased a bit, but was still very low, compared to Tommy.

"All right boys, time to go to school!" Dwight said to his children.

"Yes dad!" Tommy and Donnie said as they rushed out from the door, fighting each other over whom to go out first, but in the end, it was both of them who got out at the same time, rolling on each other and they both fells down the steps.

"OUCH!" They both cried as they both fell on the solid sidewalk.

They both get up quickly.

"I got out first!" Donnie said quickly.

"Pfft, yeah right." Tommy said.

"Boys knock it off!" Dwight demanded as he walked out from the door. "There will be plenty of opportunity for violence after school!"

After all that, Tommy went his own way to school. As he walked down the streets, he had something going in his head: a familiar voice that said "We might meet again someday". Tommy sighted and since no one was watching, he activated Robotboy, who poked his head out from his backpack.

"Tommy?" Robotboy asked his human friend.

"Ro, do you have the feeling that you miss someone?" Tommy asked concerned.

"Robotboy became silent in thought, when he spoke up in sadness, "Yes Tommy…Robotboy, miss Sonic and Tails."

"Yeah, me too buddy." Tommy said with a sigh. "I really wonder if we are actually going to meet them again someday. I mean, the reason we ended up on their planet was because that stupid robot guy had sent that Chaos Emerald into our world, so that Protoboy and Robotman could have their revenge on you."

"Yeah." Robotboy said sadly as Tommy continued walking to school, with him in his backpack.

When Tommy arrived at school, he deactivated Robotboy, so that no one could see him. He walked through the hallways until he stopped by his locker. He opens it up to pick up a number 2 pencil and a rubber.

"Hi Tommy!" Tommy locked over his shoulder and sees Lola, cheerful as usual.

Now 11-years-old, Lola had grown a few inches like Tommy did, her outfit hasn't changed much, except that now she is wearing white-pearl earrings and a pink bracelet on her right wrist, but her light blue dress, white belt and boots were still there. She was still the lovely but energetic girl in the group and she still had a crush for Tommy, but the blonde hero is still yet to find out about it.

"Oh hey Lola,how are you?" Tommy greeted her.

"Same as any other bright new day, and you?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Tommy said as he closed his locker.

Lola noticed that he sounded a little, down headed. "What's wrong Tommy? Is something bothering you?" she asked concerned.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about our friends from Mobius." Tommy explained.

"You miss them don't you?" Lola asked. "Because I miss them too."

"Yeah, so does Robotboy." Tommy added.

Suddenly they hear a farting sound. The two of them locked at where it came from and they see Gus, eating a sandwich. They had guessed he was the one who farted.

"Oh yeah, that sure was a big one!" the red-headed fat kid said, talking about his fart, while gobbling up his last bite.

Although Gus is now 11-years-old, he was still the fat, candy and junk-food loving idiot of the gang. His outfit was still the same, like Tommy and Lola's; the light blue shirt with a "G" on it, the cobalt blue pants and white sneakers. He did increase a bit his IQ, but like Donnie, it was still low compared to his friends.

"Hey Gus." Tommy and Lola greeted him, plugging their noses because of the fart's stench.

"Hey Tommy-boy! Hey Lola! So I hear you guys talking about the gang from Mobius huh?" Gus asked.

"Actually yes Gus. That sure was an adventure to remember and those guys were way past cool." Tommy said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that someone like Cream must miss me very much. I miss her too." Lola said.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure that their fine without us, like I am still fine without them." Gus said, but then noticed the two of them giving him dark looks on their faces. "Oh, sorry."

"Hey guys!"

"Hello my fellow companions!"

The three of them turned to see Yumi and Booker walking up to them.

Yumi, who is now 11-years-old, was still the tomboy of the gang, her outfit didn't change much, except that she now wears a black tank top with a skull on it. Her blue jeans and black sneakers were still there. Of course she also brought her purple shaded backpack with the deactivated Yumibot in it.

Booker, also 11-years-old, was still the smart and calculative kid of the gang. His outfit remained the peach green T-shirt, green tie, brown shorts and shoes.

The two of them have also grown a few inches taller over the last year like all the others.

"Hey Yumi! Hey Booker!" Tommy, Lola and Gus greeted.

"So I heard you guys talking about the guys from Mobius?" Yumi asked. "I understand, I also feel the same about Shadow and the rest of the guys from G.U.N.."

"I feel the same about them too." Booker said.

"We all miss them, unlike Gus." Lola said as she gave Gus another dark look.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Gus defended himself.

"I remember Sonic saying that we might get to meet each other someday, but I have no idea if that is actually gonna happen." Tommy sighted.

"I know, we ended up there because of Eggrobo Nega." Yumi said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"Aw sheer up, if Sonic says we'll meet each other someday, then we will meet then again someday!" Booker said. "I was able to calculate his personality and I came to the conclusion that it is a possibility!"

"Nerd." Gus taunted, only to receive a slap in the face by Lola. "OW! What?"

"Damn it Gus, don't you have any respect?" Yumi asked.

RIIIING!!

"Uh oh, we better get to class!" Tommy said as he and the gang rushed for their classroom, without know that someone was still watching them thru a crystal ball.

_Back on Mobius…_

"YAHOO!!"

Sonic and the gang were all having a party at Boom Beach Town's beach. Sonic was lying on his beach chair under the sun, taking a nap while wearing sunglasses, Amy was sitting next to him, Tails was in the water, surfing on his Jet-propelled body board, Cream, Cheese and Mimi were building a sand castle and G-merl was digging for clams.

Sonic was now 16-years-old, and he had grown a few inches over the last year and he was now wearing a light green ring on his right wrist. He was still the cool, friendly honourable, cocky and dare devil super sonic hedgehog of the gang.

Tails, now 9-years old, had also grown a few inches taller over the last year just like Sonic and he now wore a purple badge with three purple feathers coming out from under it, hanging from a white cord around his neck. He was still the kind hearted and friendly mechanist of the gang.

Amy, now 13-years-old, has also grown a few inches taller and right now, she was wearing a red bikini with small white hearts all over it and pink sandals with green and purple strips and heart pendants on it's sides. She was still the cheerful and energetic number one fan girl of Sonic.

Cream, now 7-years old, grew some inches taller and currently is wearing a yellow swim suit with pink straps and a purple skirt; and pink sandals with yellow straps and flower pendants on their sides. She still had Cheese going around wherever she goes and was still the sweetest girls in the gang.

Mimi, now 6-years-old, has grown a few inches taller and she is now wearing a light blue swim suit with pink strips and light blue sandals with pink straps and heart pendants on it's sides. She was also still one of the sweetest girls in the gang, the other being Cream.

"Thank you so mush for inviting us Mimi, this party is great!" Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese said.

"No problem Cream." Mimi smiled. "I was glad to invite everyone to my beach party. It's shame that some could come."

Of course, Mimi was the one who had this idea of a party at the beach and she had invited the gang to come. Of course, not all of them were there, like Knuckles because he had to take care of the Master Emerald on Angel Island; Shadow, Rouge and Omega weren't there either, because a G.U.N. agent must work hard, day and night. Plus, they don't have much interest in parties. Silver and Blaze had gone back to their own world after saying good bye to their friends from Earth.

"Eh, you know how those guys are, all work and no time for fun." Tails said as he jumped off his body board and onto land.

"You know what could have made this party even more fun?" Amy asked and everyone turned to her, even Sonic who woke up and took his sunglasses off. "That our friends from Earth were here too."

"Oh yeah." Tails said looking away with a sad look. "Those guys were really cool."

"I miss Lola." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"Yeah, we all miss them." Sonic said getting up. "But cheer up, I'm pretty sure we'll get to see them again someday. Believe me, you'll never know!" the blue hedgehog added with a wink and a thumbs up.

"Your right Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. "It's like that time we had to say good bye to Blaze that other time when you and her defeated Eggman and Eggman Nega and then we met her again that time we ended up on her world when we were following that energy signature."

"Of course." Sonic said.

"Hey guys, I brought some refreshments!" a female voice called out.

Everyone looks at where it came from and they saw a 12-year old girl mongoose. She had narrow blue eyes, just like Mimi's, she had light pink fur, red hair tighten up to a blue band, forming a pony tail. She was wearing a green bikini with blue flowers on it and brown sandals with red straps. She was carrying a table with refreshments and placed them on a table next to Sonic's chair.

"Thanks sis!" Mimi said.

"I hear you guys were talking about those same friends of yours from another planet?" the older mongoose asked.

"Yeah." Mimi said taking acup and takes a drink from it, then she turned to 'us' and says: "Hey readers, this is here is my sister Lisa the Mongoose. She is an expert in martial arts and she's training me so that I can become an expert like her." she giggled as she finishes explaining.

"Man, I wish they were here." Tails said taking a drink.

"Too bad, I wanted to meet them too." Lisa said.

"I'm sure you would like them, they are way cool!" Mimi said.

"Yeah, except for Gus, that guy was a jerk!" Amy said.

"Maybe, but at least the others can give him a lesson if he does something not cool." Sonic said.

As they carry on chatting and enjoying their drinks, somebody was still watching them through the crystal ball. We zoom out to see a mysterious dark figure with red glowing eyes. He switches the image of the ball to Tommy and the gang, who were having chemistry class, then back to Sonic and the gang.

"So, these are the fools you speak of?" the dark figure asked another dark figure.

"Yes, they are also friends with those two pests that keep getting in my way and thwarting my plans to take over the world." A second dark figure explained. "So I ask that you could send your men to capture them and keep them out of our way."

"Why bother, they aren't threat to us, since we are in a different planet from them." The first figure said.

"Oh, you don't know how wise they are." The second figure explained. "They may look like foolish inferior creatures, but there is more in them then meets the eye! They might possibly end up finding a way to enter in this world."

"Very well," the first figure sighted. "if these people are as dangerous and a threat to us as you say, then I shall send my best men to hunt them down."

The first figure then raises his hands and lights starts glowing over them, he sends out energy beams into the air and out from the castle they were in and enter through two separate portals. After the last ones went in, the two figures continue watching our heroes through the crystal ball.

"Now, let us enjoy the show." The first figure said.

"He he he, once I are captured, they will no longer become threats to us!" the second figures chuckled. "And then, no one will stop us from ruling the world!"

They both laugh maniacally as we zoom out for a full view of the castle. It was a 3000 tall and it was built on some kind of asteroid, floating over a planet.

A/N: Well, that's the prologue. What is gonna happen to our heroes now? Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**!! R&R, please.


	2. Seperate invasions

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yumi or Yumibot. I do own Mimi and Lisa the Moongoose.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**

**Separate invasions**

_On Earth…_

At school on Earth, Tommy and the gang were still attending to chemistry class. Right now, they were working in pairs and making experiments by mixing chemicals. The Pairing were: Tommy and Booker; Yumi and Lola; Gus with a random kid; Kurt and Bambi; and Stu and Mookey. Tommy was wearing goggles to protect his eyes, as he was a about to carefully ad one drop of blue chemical into the bottle filled with pink chemical, while Booker, who was also wearing goggles, watched him.

"Careful, careful." Booker whispered to his partner.

The drop falls right into the bottle, mixing with the pink chemical. Then the chemical began to have lots of bubble growing and popping from it for 10 seconds until the chemical became transparent, like normal water.

"Wow, the blue chemical and pink chemical do make themselves like water!" Tommy said excited.

"Indeed! You know what that means?" Booker asked.

"That Sonic and Amy DO go well together." Tommy whispered and chuckled.

"Better take note of it!" Booker said writing down on his note book. Tommy did the same too as he sighted. He still missed his friends from Mobius, especially Sonic and Tails. Booker also missed the guys from G.U.N..

Meanwhile, with Lola and Yumi, the tomboy carefully added some black chemical with purple, while Lola carefully added red, thus making a mixture that resulted in lots of bubbles rising from it for 10 seconds until the mixture became transparent like water.

"Cool!" Lola said.

"Heck yeah." Yumi said and sighted.

"I know, I miss the guys from Mobions too." Lola said.

"Shadow was so cool and yet very mysterious." Yumi said. "And the way he fights, man, no wonder why they call him the 'Ultimate Life Form'."

"And I still miss Cream and Amy." Lola sighted as she and Yumi started taking notes on their note book.

BAAOOOM!!

Everyone jumped and looked behind to where the explosion came from and they saw a burned Gus and kid, standing on a black explosion mark on the floor, where their table used to be. The kid looked angry at Gus.

"I told you not to mix that green chemical with the black one!" the kid yelled.

**A red sticks out from his forehead****.**

"Dude, you could have told me that sooner!" Gus said stupidly.

Kurt, Stu, Mookei, Bambi and the rest of the class laughed at Gus, while Tommy, Lola, Yumi and Booker slapped their hands over their foreheads and shook their heads in embarrassment.

**Sweat drops roll down the side of their heads, one on each of them**

The teacher walked over to Gus with an angry look on his face. "Augustus Bashman Turner, you've got detention for blowing up school property!" he handed Gus a detention note and walked away with the kid.

"Dude, why does the G-man always get detention?!" Gus demanded.

"Gee, I wonder." Tommy said sarcastically.

BAAOOOOM!!

Suddenly there was another explosion and everyone jumped in surprise because of it. This time, it came from outside the classroom and it sounded more violent then the one Gus caused.

"What was that?!" Lola demanded.

Then the principal began to speak from the loudspeaker: "Attention students, we seem to have a problem with school security and it is requested that, EVERYONE EVACUATES THE SCHOOL IMMEDIATELY!! That'll be all."

All the kids (Gus included) and the teacher quickly evacuated from the classroom, running. Tommy, Lola, Yumi and Booker however wonder what is really going on, before they went to catch up with the others. As they rush down the hallways, some shadowy figures appear and surround the heroes.

"What the??" they asked as they looked at the figures.

The figures walked into the light, reviling them to be green humanoid lizards, some with spikes coming out from their backs and others with dragon like wings; they also have sharp looking claws on their hands and feet.

"Are you the owner of Robotboy?" one of the lizards asked the blond kid.

"Uh, what if I am?" Tommy asked.

"Then you and your companions are coming with us, as prisoners of our Master Phantonious!" the lizard said.

"Say what?" Tommy asked.

The lizards were about to grab them, but Yumi grabbed her friends and made a back slid through under the legs of one of the lizards.

"Thanks Yumi!" Lola said.

"No problem, now let's get out of here!" Yumi shouted as they ran at full speed down the hallway.

"Do not let them get away!" the lizard shouted before he and his comrades began to chase them.

With Tommy and the gang, they were almost about to reach the blown off front door, which is probably where the lizards came from, when a huge muscular lizard appeared blocking their way.

"My goodness! What now?" Booker asked.

"We have no choice but to activate our robots!" Tommy said.

"Yeah!" Yumi said.

Tommy and Yumi pushed the buttons on their watches, and Robotboy and Yumi flew out from their bags.

"What going on Tommy?" Robotboy asked.

"Uh, I think that is what is going on." Yumibot said pointing to the giant lizard.

Robotboy gets ready to fight and charges at the lizard with a head butt on the stomach, knocking out the lizard for a short time. That gave time to Tommy and the gang to rush out through the door. When the lizard recovered, it charged at the two robots and they took him on as a double team. Robotboy and Yumibot flew around the lizard at full speed as it tried to slash them, but they were to fast. As they carry on, they keep sending out punches and kicks all over him and finally finished him with a double karate chop on the back of it's head, knocking it unconscious.

"Oh yeah!" Robotboy and Yumibot half fived each other.

Suddenly, lasers flew toward them and they quickly dodge. They turn to see the head lizard and his group with laser guns strapped over their wrists.

"Capture them, for Master Phatonious!" the head lizard ordered and the lizards charged at Robotboy and Yumibot.

Two lizard throw their claws at Robotboy, but the little robot broke their claws with a powerful karate chop. Next he swift kicks them across their faces, grabs them by their tails and slams them on the floor, knocking them out.

A flying lizard was about to crunch Yumibot from behind, if she didn't fly over it's head and kicked him down on the floor, knocking it out. Next another one was about to tail whip her, but Yumibot grabbed him by his tail and throws it right at it's face, knocking it out.

Next, the lizards started shooting lasers at them, but both Robotboy and Yumibot dodged their lasers with swift drifts as they charged at them. Robotboy punches and kicks one by one, while Yumibot blasts their laser blasters with her own lasers from her fingers, then punches them.

After taking out the group of lizards, it was now just the two bots and the head lizard.

"You are just as powerful as we heard of you." The lizard said.

Robotboy giggles, while rubbing the back of his head.

"But, what does your master want with us?" Yumibot asked the lizard.

"Well, my master and his new ally seem to have found some use for you. And this new ally wants you all as their prisoners, because you have defeated his creation one year ago." The lizard explained.

"Huh?" Robotboy and Yumibot looked confused and unaware that the giant lizard was recovering from his unconscious state.

"As for me, I am just doing my job as his loyal servant." The head lizard explained. "Well, it's been fun chatting with you, but I'm afraid this conversation must end…NOW!"

The giant lizard took out a device that shot a laser at both Robotboy and Yumibot, knocking them out and deactivating them. The head lizard walks up to the deactivated robots, picks them up and stares at them with an evil grin.

"Thank you for your loyal service." The head lizard thanked the giant, who responded with a roar.

"HEY! LET US GO!" a group of lizards came in, holding Tommy, Lola, Gus, Yumi and Booker under their arms.

The head lizard chuckled as he watched them, trying to break free. He closed his eyes and began speaking in his mind. 'Mission accomplished my master' he said in his mind.

'Excellent, bring them all to the castle! You will get your reward as soon as the second party brings them rest of them!' a voice said in his mind.

'Thank you master, I'm returning to the castle now.' The head lizard said in his mind before he opened his eyes and said loud. "My fellow brothers, our mission is complete, let us return to the castle!"

With that, the head lizard began chanting some sort of spell that opened a portal on the wall. The head lizard, followed by his group, jumped into the portal and disappeared through it, before it closed.

Robotboy and his group have been captured.

_On Mobius…_

Sonic and the gang were still at Mimi and Lisa' beach party having fun, but not as much fun as they would if Robotboy and the gang were there too.

"HEY GUYS!! GUYS!!" a childish like voice shouted.

Everyone looks at where the voice came from and they saw a 7-year-old bee, with orange eyes, black and yellow strips around his antennas, bee wings coming out from it's back and a sharp looking stinger coming out from his bottom; he was wearing a black pilot helmet with light purple on the bottom over his head, an orange jacket with a bee logo over his heart, white gloves and orange sneakers with zippers over them. The bee was the one who shouted and he looked agitated.

"Charmy?" Tails spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

"Guys, no time to chat, there's trouble going at Angel Island and we need your help!" Charmy shouted.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"Y-yeah! Some weird looking lizards are invading the island and they just keep on coming!" Chramy explained. "Knuckles, Vector and Espio can barely help him out with the great number of them!"

"Lizards?" Tails asked. "Do you know who they are?"

"I don't know, all I know is that their leader said that we are going to be prisioner to some Phantonious guy." Charmy said.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at each other.

"But why would this Phantonious person want with us? We haven't done anything bad to him!" Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese said.

"Yeah, we don't even know this Phantonious guy!" Amy said.

"Well, Who ever he is, he's gonna regret for messing with us!" Sonic said in determination. "To the X-Tornado!"

Later on, everyone was on board of the X-Tornado (the girls were also now wearing their usual outfits; Lisa was now wearing a pink tank top and cyan blue hip hugger jeans). Sonic was sitting on the nose cone, Charmy, Lisa and G-merl were on the wings. The rest were in the cockpits and Tails was the pilot (duh).

"Everyone ready?" Tails asked.

"Ready!" the others said.

"Then Angel Island, here we come!" Tails shouted and with that, the X-Tornado blasted off into the sky, on their way to the floating island.

_On Angel Island…_

"TAKE THIS!!"

Knuckles gives multiple punches on a lizard, knocking it out. Next another lizard comes shooting lasers at the red echidna, but Knuckles dodged them and charged at it with another punch, that sent the lizard backwards into a tree and falling unconscious.

Knuckles, now 17-years-old, is still the hot-headed, but faithful echidna, and Guardian of the Master Emerald. He has grown a few inches taller, his body has become a bit more well built and his gloves were now yellow with green bands, but his sneakers remained the same.

"Hey Knuckles!" the red echidna looks over his shoulder to see a huge crocodile, followed by a chameleon, running over to him.

The crocodile was, 21-years-old, tall and strong, with a long crocodile muzzle, orange eyes, red spines going down his back almost to the end of his tail. He was wearing white gloves with black bands over his wrists and golden strings over them, a golden chain collar around his neck, headphones and black boots.

The chameleon was 17-years-old, light purple scales, dark purple spines down his back, a curled up tail, a yellow horn coming from between his eyes, a clear belly, ninja type gloves and purple sneakers with two black strips over them.

"Are you alright Knuckles?" the chameleon asked.

"Hey Vector, Espio." Knuckles greeted the crocodile and chameleon respectively. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"We have sent Charmy to get backup, but he hasn't come back yet." Vector said.

The more lizards appear attacking them. Knuckles punches them, Vector slams his fist on their heads, while Espio pounds them while invisible.

"Just how many of you are there?" Knuckles tries to talk to the lizards, while fighting them, but it was no use.

"These guys just keep on coming!" Vector said slam the heads of two lizards together.

Suddenly, out from the ground, came three giant lizards, that shot electric nets from their guns. Yep, Knuckles, Vector and Espio didn't have time to dodge and they were all caught in separate nets and knocked out by the electric shocks. The head lizard of the group appears and looks at them with a grin.

"Now, we just have to wait for the rest to arrive at the island." The lizard chuckled evilly, until he heard the sound of a plane. "Ah, here they come!"

In the sky, the X-Tornado was now flying over Angel Island. Sonic, Charmy, Lisa and G-merl, who were standing on the wings, look down to the jungles of the Island, to see if they find any rough activity. G-merl points down and Sonic, Charmy and Lisa look, to see a group of lizards taking Knuckles, Vector and Espio as their prisoners.

"Looks like we arrived a bit late." Lisa said.

"No problem, we can still save them!" Sonic said in determination and a sly grin. "Tails, go find a place to land, the rest of us will take care of these guys!"

"Roger!" Tails said.

With that, Sonic, Charmy, Lisa and G-merl jumped off the wings and sky dived toward the lizard group. The head lizard grinned.

"Get them before they reach the ground!" the lizard ordered and the others began shooting electric nets at the heroes.

"Uh oh, evasive action!" Charmy said and the four fighters began to 'swim' around the sky, dodging the nets.

The four speed up on their diving until they finally reach the ground. The four make fighting poses.

"Aha, if it isn't the legendary blue headgehog!" The lizard said. "Sonic the Hedgehog I assume?"

"Yep, that's me!" Sonic said scratching his nose.

"Excellent, my master wants me to bring you as his prisoner as a wish from his new ally." The lizard explained.

"Your master's ally?" Sonic asked curiously. "Who is he?"

"Enough chit-chat, seize them!" the head lizard ordered and the other lizards, big and small ones charged at the heroes.

"Alright guys, let's do it to it!" Sonic said and he and his friends charge back.

Sonic keeps dodging the laser beams, claw slashes and crunches from the lizards with his speed. Then he strikes at them with fast punches and kicks, and some spin dashes.

"To slow!" Sonic taunted as he carried on fighting them.

Charmy simply liked to play chicken with a giant lizard. He then sneaks up behind it and stings on it's butt, causing him to jump 50 feet up into the air while crying out loud.

"Touché, Mr. lizard!" Charmy taunted, but more lizards appear and he fights them.

Lisa stands in martial arts pose as she is surrounded by lizards. The mongoose girl then waves her hand as in 'come and get me!'. The lizards jump on her and they end up in a fighting cloud. When it cleared, Lisa was dusting of her hands while standing on top of a pile of beat up lizards.

"Gets them every time." Lisa taunted as she charged at some incoming lizards.

G-merl just stands there as some flying lizards charge at him. The closer they got to him, G-merl speed of as if he vanished and the lizards crashed on the ground, head on. G-merl reappears and grabs them by their tails. Then he does the spin and release trick and send them flying toward a group of lizards.

G-merl taunts in his own language, placing his fists over his hips.

"SONIC!"

"SIS!"

Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Mimi quickly joined in with the party.

"Hey guys!" Sonic greeted them.

"Did you get them all?" Tails asked.

"Only one left!" Sonic said turning to the head lizard, who had Knuckles, Vector and Espio as his prisoners. "All right lizard man, you better let Knuckles, Vector and Espio go, before you get your butt kicked hard core!"

The head lizard grinned and said, "Oh, you think you can beat us that easily? Well, think again!"

"Huh?" The gang looked curiously.

Suddenly and gigantic lizard pops up from the ground and grabs most of the gang, leaving only Sonic, Tails and G-merl, who managed to escape.

"AH! SONIC HELP!!" Amy cried.

"Let them go!" Sonic yelled at the lizard.

"Only if you promise to turn yourselves in, or else!" the lizard grinned evilly.

"Or else what, huh?" Tails demanded.

"My brother?" the head lizard clipped his fingers and the gigantic lizard starts embracing them tighter.

"AAAH!! SONIC!!" Amy cried as her and the others bones began to slowly crack from the lizards embracement. Sonic, Tails and G-merl couldn't stand this any longer.

"Okay, you win!" Sonic and Tails cried in defeat. "Just don't hurt them!"

"Excellent!" the head lizard then shots from his gun two electric locks on to their wrists and ankles, so that they wounded get away.

"NOOOOOO!!" The others cried in defeat.

The head lizard then closes his eyes and talks in his mind, "My master, we have accomplished my mission, we are ready to return to the castle." "Excellent, you may return." His masters voice said in the lizard's head.

The head lizard then chanted a spell and a portal appears. "Let's go my brothers!" he ordered and the lizards took their prisoners through the portal. After the head lizard went through last, the portal closed.

Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, have been captured.

But unbeknownst to them, a shadowy figured had managed to jump into the portal before it closed.

A/N: Oh my goodness, all of our heroes have been captured by a mysterious group! Who is Phantonious? Who is his ally? And who was the shadowy figure that went after them? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**!! Until then, R&R, please.


	3. The Great Escape

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yumi or Yumibot. I do own Mimi and Lisa the mongooses and Phantoniuos.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**

**The Great Escape**

"Hey Tommy! Wake up man!"

Tommy slowly began to wake up. He sat up and started to rub his eyes.

"It's been one year since we last met."

"Huh?" Tommy stopped rubbing his eyes and slowly opens them.

When his eyes became fully awake and then he looks at the person who was talking to him, who seemed to be a familiar blue humanoid hedgehog.

"S-Sonic!? Is that you!?" Tommy asked shocked.

"In the flesh little guy!" Sonic said, and then a familiar orange fox with two tails appeared.

"Hey Tommy, glad to see you're awake!" Tails greeted.

"Huh? You're here too Tails?" Tommy asked.

"Guess so." Tails said.

"What are you doing here? And where are we?" Tommy asked looking around and notices that they are inside some jail cells.

"We have both been captured by the same group of lizard, working for this Phantonious guy." Sonic explained.

"Oh man, I remember now!" Tommy said. "Me and the guys were at school, went suddenly our school was attacked by this gang of humanoid lizards. Yumi and I sent our robots to-" Suddenly Tommy realised something. "Oh crap, Robotboy!"

"Hey! What's the entire racquet about!?" a voice that appeared to be Gus shouted.

"Gus? Where are you?" Tommy ran over to the bars and looks to see a familiar looking gorilla getting up on a jail cell in front of him, along with a blonde two tailed, glasses wearing fox, a female light brown rabbit wearing an orange dress and a little Chao next to her.

The gorilla appeared to be in a sleepy state and walking over to the bars, followed by the fox, the rabbit and the chao.

"Gus? Booker? Is that you?" Tommy asked.

"Of course it's me Tommy, why did you-" the gorilla, who appeared to be Gus, snapped from his sleepy state when he saw Tommy. "WHOA! Long time no see Tommy the Hedgehog!"

"Tommy the Hedgehog?!" Tommy asked confused, but then he realised something. "Wait a minute, if Gus is now a gorilla, that means…you guys have a mirror?"

"Uh, try that clear spot over there." Tails said pointing at a part of the floor.

Tommy rushed over to it to see his reflection and instead of seeing his human face, he saw a yellow hedgehog face. "My god, it is true, we are on Mobius, right?" he asked to the hedgehog and the fox.

"Uh, not Mobius, but I suspect it has to be a planet similar to this one." Tails explained.

"Yeah, like Blaze's world." Sonic added.

"So are you technically saying we are on a different planet?" Cream asked from her sale, while Cheese said. "Chao chao?"

"That can be the only conclusion." Booker said.

"Man, this is so cool!" Gus shouted. "We have travelled to a whole different planet from the one a year ago, we totally rule!"

Tommy walks over to the bars and looks around, to see if he could find anymore of his friends. He sees other jail cells, one with a female pink hedgehog in a red dress, a red echidna and a brown female hedgehog. Another one included a familiar female black cat in a blue dress, a young female white mongoose with pink hair and an older female light pink mongoose with red hair tied into a pony tail, which Tommy had never seen before; and another cell included a crocodile, a purple chameleon and a bee, who Tommy also never saw before.

They were all waking up from the unconscious state as the sat up and rubbed their eyes.

"Guys?" Tommy shouted.

"Tommy?" the black asked in Lola's voice, as she rushed over to the bars to see the yellow hedgehog.

"Yep, it's me Lola." Tommy said. "And I'm not the only one who changed!"

That's when Lola looked in her cell and saw Mimi and Lisa rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know." Mimi said finishing rubbing her eyes and sees Lola. "What the? Lola?"

"Mimi?" Lola asked.

They both rubbed her eyes again to see if they weren't dreaming and no doubt, they weren't dreaming, it was real!

"Oh my, gosh it is you!" Mimi said excited and rushed over to Lola, giving her a hug.

"Nice to see again too Mimi." Lola said hugging her back.

"A friend of yours sis?" Lisa asked with a smile.

"Sis?" Lola asked looking at Lisa.

"Oh right, you never met her!" Mimi said rubbing the back of her head.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of her head**

"This is my older sister, Lisa." Mimi introduced her.

"Nice to meet you Lola." Lisa said.

"You too Lisa!" Lola said.

One the other cell, Amy, Knuckles and Yumi were finally awake.

"Yumi?" Amy and Knuckles looked at the brown hedgehog.

"Amy? Knuckles?" Yumi asked looking at the pink girl hedgehog and the red echidna.

"Hey! What is going on in here?" the crocodile shouted from his cell. The purple chameleon and the bee walked up to the bars.

"Hey guys, looks like we all have been captured by the same guy!" Sonic shouted from his cell.

"WHAT!?" everyone cried.

"Oh no!" Mimi cried.

"Oh man!" Knuckles groaned.

"Hey dudes!" Gus spoke up. "Who is the mongoose in the ponytail and those three guys over there?"

"Hey! We also don't know who you guys are too!" Charmy shouted indicating Tommy, Gus, Lola, Booker and Yumi.

Sonic chuckled. "Oh, we know them! Remember the guys from Earth that I told awhile ago?" he asked them.

"Oooooh." The Chaotix said.

"So, you know them?" Tommy asked Sonic and Tails.

"Yep, they are the Chaotix Detective Agency, also known as Team Chaotix." Sonic introduced them.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Tommy and the gang greeted them.

"You too kid, I'm Vector the Crocodile, leader of the Chaotix!" Vector introduced himself. "I may look scary, but under this hard scaly body of mine is an honest and honourable guy, who will do anything to help others out!"

"Especially for money!" Charmy teased.

"SHUT UP CHARMY!!" Vector roared at the bee, who sneakered with a grin.

"I am Espio the Chameleon, I am master of undercover work, I have talent with computers and on top of that, I'm a ninja!" Espio introduced himself.

"And a grumpy pants!" Charmy teased, making him growl a little.

**A blue vein sticks out from his forehead**

"I rather be a grumpy pants then some annoying squirt like you!" Espio said.

"Okay my turn!" Chramy flew over to the bars, ready to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Charmy Bee and I'm the groups mascot! I know I'm a little playful but I am more fun to hang out then you think!"

"Speak for yourself!" Vector and Espio grumbled at the same time, but Charmy ignored them.

"It is also nice to meet the lot of you!" Charmy added.

"Thanks, I'm Tommy Turnbull!" The blonde hedgehog said.

"I'm Lola Mbola! Nice to meet you!" the black cat said.

"I'm Booker!" the blonde fox said.

"I'm Yumi!" The brown female hedgehog said.

"And I'm the G-man!" the orange gorilla said.

"G-man?" Charmy asked.

"That's right bee boy! The G-man is in the house!" Gus said.

"More like jail cell." Knuckles taunted. "Plus, his real name is Gus."

"Gus? Okay." Charmy said.

"Well, it's nice knowing you and all, but we also have more important matters to take care off, like finding a way out of here!" Tommy said.

"Yeah, but how?" Cream asked.

"Chao." Cheese asked too.

Knuckles tries to punch the bars, Gus tries to use his strength to break the bars, Amy tries to break the bars with her hammer, Lola tries out with her claws, slashing them, Tails and Booker try breaking them with their tails swipes and Sonic and Tommy try breaking them with their spin attacks.

After a few minutes, they all stopped exhausted, and the bars were unscratched.

"You might as well give up, those bars are made out of a titanium material." A lizard spoke up walking into the room, followed by another lizard.

The heroes became shocked to see that the two lizards were carrying some kind of orb with someone inside it, doing everything in it's power to break free. That someone is…

"SHADOW!!" the heroes cried.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Shadow yelled while trying to break free from the orb.

The two lizard throw the orb into a cell next to Tommy, Sonic and Tails'. The black hedgehog was still trying to break free, with pure fury boiling in him.

"Save your energy you black rat, that orb was created to indestructible, including the Ultimate Life From's attacks." One of the lizards laughed along with the other, making Shadow roar in fury.

**A red vein sticks out from his forehead**

"Have a nice stay!" the other lizard said before he and the other walked out.

Shadow was still growling in anger. "I crush them all!" he roared.

"Hey Shadow, long time no see!" Sonic walked over to the bars.

"So, you've been captured too?" Tommy asked.

"Don't take it so literal kid." Shadow growled.

"Hey Shadow, long time no see!" Yumi greeted from her cell.

"Oh hey Yumi, it's been an year." Shadow greeted, struggling to stay calm.

"Hey! How did they capture you? It's not easy to catch the Ultimate Life From!" Tails asked.

"The Commander had told me that the global radar had detected strange energy signatures coming from Angel Island and ordered me to go and investigate." Shadow explained. "However, when I got there, you all got captured and followed you. As I tried to hide in the shadows, you were taken here, while your robots were taken to some place else. At first I tried to save the robots first, so that they wouldn't be reprogrammed or something. I fought them and as I was about to grab the robots, a cloak wearing guy caught me in orb and well, the rest you already now."

"Wow, whoever that guy in the cloak is sure caught you in surprise!" Sonic commented.

"Hey Shadow, just so you may know, thanks for trying to save Robotboy." Tommy said with smile.

"Yeah and thanks for trying to save Yumibot as well." Yumi said as well.

"Hmph, your welcome, I guess." Shadow said.

"Aw dude, now how are we suppose to get out of here?" Gus demanded.

"Man, I wish I knew." Vector said.

"Man, what could those guys be doing with poor Ro and Yumibot right now?" Tommy said worried.

"Me too." Yumi said worried as well.

They all remained silent for a few seconds in thought, until something came to Tails' head. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "Cream, do you think Cheese is small enough to squeeze through the bars?"

"Um, I don't know. Cheese?" Cream asked her chao friend.

"Chao chao." Cheese said as he flew over to the bars starts squeezing through them with all his strength.

Cream the starts pushing Cheese in order to help him squeeze through the bars until he finally made it.

"Chao!" Cheese shouted happily.

"Alright!" Almost everyone shouted.

"Okay, listen up Cheese, see if you can find the keys of the cells and bring them back here okay?" Sonic ordered.

"Chao chao!" Cheese accepted.

"Hey! If you find our robots bring them back as well, will ya?" Yumi added.

Cheese nodded and flew over to the exit door where he squeezes through the window bars.

(Song: Secret Agent Clank – Ratchet & Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal)

On the other side, Cheese kept flying through the hallways chambers of this crazy place, which appeared to be some kind of castle or something. If Cheese saw any lizards coming, he quickly hides under the shadows or anything he could find in the way. As Cheese carried on, he saw a metallic door, which made him curious, how come a castle has a metallic door? Cheese then tries to find a way to get inside but as well as hiding under the shadows so that the guards wouldn't catch him.

"Chao chao." Cheese whined. "Chao chao chao chao?"

Cheese was still wondering how he would be able to get past the metal door, when something coughs his attention: an air duct on the wall. How come he never noticed it before? No matter, Cheese flew over to the duct and spin attacks the cover down. The little chao then flies through the duct until he reaches the end of it and on the other side, he saw a room full of machines. Cheese guessed this room was where the metal door was going to lead him to. Cheese then spots on the lab tables the deactivated Robotboy and Yumibot and inside a capsule was G-merl.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese said happily as he trashed down the duct cover with his spin attack and flew over to get the robots.

Cheese picks up both deactivated robots and then flies over to the capsule where he pushes a button and releases G-merl who is reactivated after being released.

G-merl asks with electronic sounds what happened and what is going on. Cheese explained everything in his own language that they are being held prisoner by a mysterious guy named Phantonious.

They both rush for the door. G-merl pushes a switch and the door opens, but as soon as they step out from the room, they are quickly spotted by a giant lizard.

"Hey yous!" The lizard charged at them.

G-merl makes a fighting pose as he tells Cheese to go back to the dungeons and free the rest. Cheese nods and flies off, while carrying the two deactivated robots. The giant lizard lifts his fist ready to crush G-merl, but as soon as he brings them down, G-merl quickly moved so fast he looked like he just teleported. The robot appears behind the lizard head butts the reptile on it's back.

Meanwhile, Cheese had to hide in the shadows from the lizards in order to reach the dungeons without being spotted. As he reached the door, Cheese squeeze first the two robots through the bars and then himself.

"Chao chao chao chao!" Cheese shouted happily as he showed the two robots to his friends.

"Look! Cheese is back!" Amy shouted from her cell.

"And he bough the robots!" Lola added.

"Well done Cheese, I'm so glad for you!" Cream thanked her pet and best friend Chao who scratched the back of his head.

"No time to celebrate, activate the robots so we can get the hell out of here!" Shadow growled slightly.

"Right!" Tommy and Yumi nodded and they pushed the buttons on their watches and their robots, now back in their robot hedgehog appearances are activated.

"Huh? What going on?" Robotboy asked confused.

"I don't know." Yumibot said.

"Robotboy!" Tommy shouted.

"Hey Yumibot!" Yumi shouted as well.

"Tommy!" Robotboy shouted.

"Yumi!" Yumibot shouted too.

"Quick, get us out of here!" Lola shouted.

"Okay Dokey!" The two robots smirked and with their strength and laser beams, from their finger tips, they broke the bars and released them from their cells. Yumibot used her lasers to melt the orb whish kept Shadow trapped in.

As soon as they were free, the two robots flew over to their respective owners and hugged each other, and then break from it.

"So, those are your robot companions?" Lisa asked.

"Yep." Tommy and Yumi said proudly.

"Who you?" Robotboy asked Lisa.

"Hi, I'm Lisa the Mongoose and you already know my sister Mimi." Lisa said.

"Your sister?" Robotboy asked Mimi.

"Yep." Mimi said proudly.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Robotboy and Yumibot turn to see the Chaotix.

"I'm Vector and these are Espio and Charmy, we toghter are known as Team Chaotix." Vector introduced themselves.

"And you guys were captured as well?" Yumibot asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Espio said.

"By the way, where is G-merl?" Cream asked Cheese.

"Chao chao chao chao chao." Cheese explained.

Suddenly, the door is blown down with brute force, revealing an unconscious giant lizard laing on the ground and G-merl standing on top of it, behind were some other unconscious lizards.

"G-merl!" Cream cried with joy.

"Chao chao!" Cheese cried as well.

"Guys, save the sappy stuff for later and let's bail!" Shadow growled as he 'skated' out using his air shoes.

"Hey Shadow wait up!" Everyone followed Shadow out of the room.

Once in the hallways, they rushed everywhere trying to find a way out as well as beating up some lizard that appeared in the way. In another room, the two villain characters watched the whole thing through their crystal ball.

"Those fools! How dare they!" The ally growled.

"I told you it was a bad idea capturing them." Phantonious sighted.

"Aw whatever, I'll just send out my newest creation at them!" The ally pulled out a remote and pushes a button on it.

Back with our heroes, they kept fighting all the laizard sin their way until they reached the castle's foyer, where they found the exit door.

"There's the exit! Let's go!" Booker shouted.

"Wait!" Shadow shouted as a huge thing dropped down from the ceiling and landed in front of them, blocking their exit.

"What the?" The said as they saw that the huge thing was a black and red robot with large arms and legs, a big armoured head, and equipped with machines guns and rocket launchers.

"A robot?" Knuckles asked confused. "There are robots here as well?"

"Hmm, I smell rotten eggs." Yumi whispered.

"Well, doesn't matter, let's bring him down for getting in our way!" Vector shouted.

And the battle starts with the robot shooting rapid shots with his machine guns coming out from his wrists, but the dodge. Robotboy flies toward the robot and pounds on it's armoured head. Then comes Yumibot who also pounds on the robot's armoured head.

The robot recovers and uses his rocket launchers at them. The gang dodge the rockets as Sonic hurls toward the robot with a powerful spin dash on it's legs, causing it to lose balance a little. The robot recovers as it dashes toward them, only to receive a double punch from Knuckles and Vector, causing it to fly up and fall back down on his back.

"HELL YEAH!!" Knuckels and Vector half fived with each other.

G-merl charges toward the robot, while dodging it's rockets. Once he got close to him, G-merl punched him everywhere, and ended with kick, sending it toward Amy, who slamed him away with her hammer, sending him, toward Shadow who then round house kicks it away, and it slides down on the floor.

The robot recovers and uses his machine guns again on them, but they dodge as Tommy spin dashes toward him and hits him on one of his legs, making him lose a little of his balance. Next Robotboy flies toward the robot and Spin attacks it's head hard, making him lose the armour on it's head.

"Alright! Now we can see your face!" Sonic grinned as he took out his ring. "Now it's my turn!"

As Sonic charges up to full power he then spin dashes toward the robot and crushes it's head into pieces. Sonic lands on his feet as looks back to see the robot fall down and explode into a flaming pile of scrap metal.

"That was tight!" Sonic whistle as he made his victory pose, along with the others.

"Okay, now let's get out of here!" Tommy said as he rushed to the door and tries to open it, but the door was to heavy to be opened. "Argh, a little help please?"

Robotboy Transforms into his Super Activated form. Lisa watched shocked, while the Chaotix's were mouth opened, as Robotboy turns his arms into blasters and blows up the doors, but not before Tommy had stepped out of the way.

"Come on!"

They all quickly rush out from the door, only to find out that they are standing on top of a giant asteroid floating in orbit with a planet that looked similar to Earth and Mobius.

"Oookay, is it me, or are we standing on an asteroid right in outer space?" Tommy asked confused.

"Don't worry, we mobions can breathe in outer space." Tails said.

"But how?" Lola asked confused.

"Dunno." Tails said sadly.

"Well I don't care, all I care is, how do we get there?" Yumi demanded.

"What about using one those escape pods?" Mimi asked pointing at some sort of capsule like ships.

"Dude, I am so getting in one of those!" Gus said as he rushed to first one, making his friends roll their eyes.

Soon after, they all got inside of one of the pods as Tails was the one piloting it.

"Okay! Here we go! Hang on!" Tails said he slams the ignition button and the pod blasted of the asteroid toward the planet, before the lizards could catch them.

Back with Phantonious and his ally, saw the whole thing and of course, they were NOT pleased with what they were watching.

"Looks like your creation didn't stop the insects." Phantonious said.

"Darn, well back to the drawing board." His ally said.

"And I am going to give those reptiles such a trashing for their lousy job in stopping them!" Phantoniuos growled.

Meanwhile, the heroes pod had landed on the planet they were headed to, as soon as they got out, they all found themselves in a sunny grass field with flowers and some trees. They were quite amazed by the wonderful and beautiful view as they wondered what planet was this.

"Welcome to Staria my friends." A sweet female voice said as the heroes turn to see who it is.

A/N: Well, our heroes had finally made their escape from the castle. But who could be this new female character? Is she a friend or a foe? And what about Phantonious and his ally? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**!! R&R until then, please. Any suggestions are welcome.


	4. Ratchella Star

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yumi, or Yumibot. I do own Mimi and Lisa the Mongooses and Phantonious. Plus, the character Ratchella Star was actually an idea that RatchellaSoulHeart had given to me. Well, on with the story.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**

**Ratchella Star**

"Who are you?"

Robotboy, Tommy, Sonic, Tails and the rest of the gang were now looking at a 17-year-old female humanoid cat like creature with ginger, flame coloured pelt fur, green eyes, half pointy ears, a crown like the ones that princesses wear, long hair curved up at the end, a bluish dress, with a golden belt around the waist, white and orange shoes, white gloves and a star shaped medallion tight to a ginger string around her neck. The cat smiled at the gang.

"I am Ratchella, Ratchella Star." The cat introduced herself. "It is very nice to meet you all. I assume you people are new to this planet huh?"

"Uh, yeah, you can say that." Tommy said.

"Yeah, you see, we were at school doing our work in chemistry class until these weird lizards showed up. We tried to fight back, but in the end captured us and took us to their castle." Lola explained.

"We were also fighting some lizards to back on my island but they captured us and took us to the same castle as they did." Knuckles explained. "We were all being held prisoner there, but we managed to escape, thanks to her chao."

"Chao!" Cheese raised his little paw.

"Yeah, Cheese saved our robots and later on they set us free!" Cream said proud of her pet and best friend chao.

"Yeah, and later on we escaped from the castle by using this pod here and here we are." Tommy concluded.

"Oh dear, I can tell you have been through a lot of trouble I see." Ratchella said.

"We sure have." Yumi said. "And we have no idea of where we are nor how in hell are we gonna get home!"

"Well, you are on planet Clania, in the beautiful fields of the Emerald Field Zone of Staria." Ratchella explained. "As for the ones who had captured you, I know exactly who they are."

"You do?" Robotboy asked.

"Yes." Ratchella said. "Come to my castle and I will explain everything."

"Castle?" the heroes asked in union.

As soon as she started walking them to her castle, she quickly stopped on her tracks and turned to our heroes. "Oh, my apologies, I never got to ask your names!" she exclaimed. "What would they be?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"My name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails."

"The name's Tommy Turnbull."

"I Robotboy!"

"I'm Lola Mbola, nice to meet you."

"The name's Augustus Bashman Turner, but I rather be called Gus, or better yet, the G-man!"

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, just call me Knuckles."

"Yumi's my name!"

"Yumibot I am!"

"My name is Amy Rose, cheerful and full of energy I am!"

"My name is Cream the Rabbit and this is my pet and best friend chao Cheese the Chao."

"Chao!"

"Oh, and this is G-merl!" Cream indicated the black and white robot with yellow features, who greeted with electronic sounds.

"I'm Booker, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm Mimi the Mongoose and this is my big sister Lisa the Mongoose!"

"How do ya do?" Lisa greeted.

"Hmph, I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the one and only Ultimate Life Form."

"I am Vector the Crocodile and I am the leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency! Oh and these are my employees, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee!"

"Hey there, I'm Charmy!"

"And I'm Espio."

Ratchella giggled at Espio, who blushed slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." She said to them all. Well, come before it gets dark."

Ratchella started walking down the beautiful fields as the gang followed her to her castle. Espio watched and saw how beautiful she was. Could he be falling for her?

"Oooh, is that a blush I see?" Charmy taunted Espio who responded with a dark death glare.

"Tommy? How we going to get home?" Robotboy asked his best friend and owner.

"I don't know Ro, but we'll come up with something soon or later." Tommy said. "For now, let's just follow Ratchella, she might help us out."

"Okay." Robotboy said.

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Phantonious watched them through his crystal ball. He growled as his red eyes glow brighter of hatred when he saw Ratchella.

"Princess Star!" Phantonious said acidly. "That witch will get in my way for the last time the next I meet her!"

A/N: I know it's short, I just couldn't think of anything else. Oh well, stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**!! R&R, please.


	5. The village of Staria

A/N: Robotboy belongs to Cartoon Network; Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega/Sonic Team; Yumi and Yumibot belong to numbuh 007; Phantonius belongs to me. Ratchella Star and her world belong to Ratchellasoulheart.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**

**Village of Staria**

The heroes were following Ratchella thought the tall tree filled golden fields of the region apparently called Staria. As they went on, they all came upon a rocky canyon filled with dens made out of grass, leaves, rocks and brambles, whish are thorn bushes. They could see the people around looked like mobions, just like them. But they could mostly find cats and other felines around.

"What is this place?" Amy asked.

"This is the village of Staria, and my home." Ratchella explained.

"Neat." Most of the boys said in awe.

As they walked through the village of dens, lot's of cats greeted Ratchella by the name 'Fire's girl' and some were eyeing our heroes in suspicion, much to their comfort, or annoyance in Shadow's, Yumi's and Yumibot's case.

"Here we are, my home!" Ratchella said as they came upon a den that was way much bigger then the ones they saw until now.

"Neat!" most of the boys said looking in awe.

As they walked over to the entrance, they find two guards guarding the entrance.

"Ah, you are back your highness!" one of the guards said as they bowed to her.

"'Your highness'?" the heroes wondered.

"Yes, and I also bought some guests." Ratchella told them about our heroes.

"Of course, you all may pass." The guards moved away from the entrance, letting them pass.

Once the heroes followed Ratchella inside, they saw that the insides were amazing: lot's of decorations and all that stuff you can find mostly in castles or big mansions.

"Sweat!" Gus whispered. "I could hang here."

"Me too." Yumi said.

As they walked through the den like castle, they entered what appeared to be the throne room. Sitting on the throne was a humanoid ginger tom cat with bright green eyes and clothes that of a king, with a crown and everything. Next to the throne was a huge brown humanoid tubby cat with yellow eyes, white fur over the chest and belly and a white under shirt over his torso. On the other side of the throne was a light ginger tan female cat with amber eyes and she was wearing a long vegetable green dress.

"Father, I have returned." Ratchella said bowing at the king cat.

"Ah, my little Sparkplug daughter, welcome back." The king greeted his daughter, when he noticed our heroes. "And who are these, guests?"

"Oh yes father, these are our new guests." Ratchella said about our heroes.

"Uh, hi." Tommy greeted nervously, as did some of the others.

"Father, you may find this crazy, but they came here in a space pod." The ginger she cat explained.

"Space pod you say?" the king asked. "Hmm, and where exactly did they come from?"

"This also may sound really crazy, but I mean REALLY crazy but, they were prisoners of Phantonius and somehow they managed to escape on their own." Ratchella explained.

"ON…THEIR…OWN!!" the king and the other two cats screamed in shock.

"But how is that possible?" the tubby cat demanded.

Then a waiter comes. "Lunch is served." He said.

"Lunch? COOL!!" Gus shouted with excitement.

The king, the waiter and the other two cats look at him for a few uncomfortable seconds.

"What?" Gus asked confused.

"Uh, right, we shall discuss this at lunch." The king said as he got up from his throne.

Later, all the heroes (except the robots), Ratchella and everyone else were all at a huge dinning table, eating what appeared to be fried birds, squirrels and mice. As they tasted them, they in fact tasted pretty good. The king stood up.

"So, my guests, I never really got to know your names." The king said.

Some time later, the heroes had made their introductions, while Tommy, Yumi, Mimi and Cream had introduced their robots, older sister and chao.

"I see." The king said. "It is nice to meet you all. I am Fire Star, the current king and leader of Staria. This here is my second in command, Bramble."

"How do ya do?" Bramble the tubby cat greeted.

"And this is our healer, Leaf." Fire introduced the ginger she cat.

"Greetings." Leaf greeted.

"And of course you already met my daughter, Princess Ratchella Star." Fire added.

"That explains the guard saying 'your highness'." Lisa giggled.

"Yes." Ratchella said. "But enough about us, tell us about yourselves."

"You start Tommy!" Yumi told the blonde hedgehog.

"Well, you see, we all are actually from different planets" Tommy began. "Me, Lola, Yumi, Gus, Booker, Robotboy and Yumibot come from a planet called Earth, and Sonic and the rest are from planet Mobius."

"Uh huh." Fire Star said. "Go on."

"Me and the guys were at school having chemistry class, where Gus stupidly blew up some of the science lab stuff and got detention." Tommy explained.

"Hey! It was an accident 'kay!?" Gus protested and Lola slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, and suddenly our school was being attacked by these giant humanoid lizard creatures and they seemed to be after only us." Tommy explained. "We tried to fight back, but in the end they cough us captive."

"Oh yeah, the same thing happened to us back on our planet." Tails said. "Me and the others were at Mimi and Lisa's beach party when Charmy appeared to warn us that Angel Island was under attack by lizards as well and we went there to assist Vector, Espio and Knuckles. But in the end we got captive because of a hostage situation."

"We also figured that the lizards were all the same force from this world, because we were all thrown into the same castle dungeons but not the robots." Knuckles said.

""Yeah, if it wasn't for Cheese here to save G-merl, Robotboy and Yumibot, we would have never gotten out of that spooky castle." Cream said, petting Cheese.

"Chao chao." Cheese said blushing.

"Dude, dude! Then after we got out of the dungeon we totally kicked some reptile butt while we trying to find the exit!" Gus added. "We even fought their giant robot and turned him into scrap metal!!"

"Right…after we got out of the castle, we took one of their escape pods and landed on this planet." Lola said. "And of course, you all know the rest."

"Quiet an interesting story." Fire commented.

"Indeed." Ratchella said.

"But why did Phantonius capture you?" Bramble asked.

"We don't really know." Espio said. "But I think it has something to do with the 'ally' he as got."

"And you said a robot?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah?" Gus said.

"But that's preposterous, when did Phantonius started making robots while he only uses magic?" Leaf demanded.

"Unless the robot was actually created by the 'ally'." Ratchella gave her opinion.

"That is quiet possible." Espio said.

"Yeah, it smells like rotten eggs to me." Shadow added.

"And me." Sonic agreed.

The heroes fall in silence as they begin to think that whoever made the robot would happen to be a certain mad scientist.

"Are you guys okay?" Ratchella asked.

"Y-yeah, we were just thinking about Phantonius and his ally." Espio said.

"Oh, that's okay." Ratchella said.

Later, after they finished lunch, Fire asked Ratchella to take the heroes to the guests' room and she gladly accepted the task. Soon after, all the heroes were all in a room with pillows filled grass, a bed made huge leafs and a balcony with a beautiful view of the village of dens, the canyon and the golden fields.

"Here we are, make yourselves at home now." Ratchella said.

"Thanks Ratchella." Amy said.

"No problem." She smiled as she left the room.

Now everyone was doing what they could do to entertain themselves as well as brainstorming about how they are going to get back to their own planets. Gus was laying on a pile of grass pillows; Cream, Cheese and Mimi were all laying their bellies on another pile of pillows; Yumi was laying her head on another pile of pillows; Sonic was laying on the rocks that were around the balcony in a laid back way with Amy sitting on a leaf pillow next to him; Knuckles, Shadow, Lisa, Vector and Espio were leaning on their backs on the wall; Charmy and the robots were sitting on the bed Chinese way; and Tommy, Lola, Booker and Tails were standing up.

"Robotboy want go home." Robotboy said.

"I know Ro, but what can we do?" Tommy asked. "We're on a whole new planet, with no Chaos Emeralds or Master Emerald to help us go back."

"Yes, that is quiet a pickle." Yumi said.

"There's just got to be a different way." Tails said in thought.

"Maybe we can ask the people of this world if they have something that can help travel through worlds." Yumibot suggested.

"Even if they know, I doubt that they would have the guts to help strangers like us." Vector said.

"I know what you mean, they might think we are some escaped mad guys from a mental institute or something!" Charmy said and everyone glared at him. "He, he, just kidding."

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"At least Charmy is right about one thing, it is very doubtful that they would actually let us use that power to go back." Booker said.

"So, how do we plan to convince them?" Amy asked.

"Dude, why don't we just bumble them until we make them use the power to go back?" Gus suggested.

"No way you numbskull, then they would think that we are like criminals and send reinforcements to hunt us down." Lola snapped. "And we can fight them back because that would only make things worse."

"Oh, like you have a better idea." Gus taunted.

As they carry on brainstorming, Ratchella was outside and she was over hearing their conversation.

"They're really desperate to go back to their own worlds." She thought. "Maybe I can…"

Ratchella knocked on the door and Tails answered the door.

"Ratchella?" Tails asked.

"Sorry I over heard your conversation." Ratchella said walking into the room. "But maybe I can help you go back to your own world."

"Really?" Robotboy asked.

"Yes." Ratchella said. "To go back to your own world, you need to-"

A/N: And CUT! I know, a cliff-hanger. Anyway, if you want to know what do they need to go back to their planets is to read the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**!! R&R, please.


	6. The Star Emeralds

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yumi and Yumibot. I do own Mimi and Lisa the Mongooses, and Phantonious. Ratchella and her planet belong to Ratchellasoulheart.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**

**The Star Emeralds**

"What you need to get back to your own planet are the seven Star Emeralds." Ratchella explained.

Everyone raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

"The Star Emeralds?" Knuckles asked.

"Mmhmm." Ratchella nodded.

"What those?" Robotboy asked.

"Well, the Star Emeralds are seven multicoloured star shaped emeralds with magical powers to travel through other worlds." Ratchella explained. "When they're together, they allow the user to even fuse worlds together and a whole lot more."

"WHOA!!" the heroes exclaimed.

"I know, and that's the reason why Phantonious wants them." Ratchella added.

"Wow that reminds me of the Chaos Emeralds!" Tommy added.

"It sure does." Lola said.

"But how do we know you are telling us the truth, hmm?" Vector demanded with suspicion in his face.

"I believe you Ratchella." Espio said.

"Wha??" Vector turned to Espio in shock. "What are you saying Espio?!"

"Vector, I know we can trust her and she even gave us hospitality and all." Espio said. "Plus, she knows this world better then we do so I think we should just play along with her and her people."

Vector just remained silent.

"And in case you still don't believe in me…" Ratchella said reaching her hand to her dress pocket and brings out a green star shaped stone. "Behold, a Star Emerald!"

"WOW!!" most of the heroes observed it awe.

"Okay Ratchella, I'm buying it, but I'll be keeping me eye on you, so watch your step!" Vector said as he took a few steps back and staring firmly at her.

"Ignore him, he usually doesn't trust anyone new." Espio said.

"That's okay, anyway, we just need to collect all these Star Emeralds in order to send you back to your respective worlds." Ratchella explained.

"Okay Ratchella we got the message!" Sonic said with a thumb up.

"Yes, but for now rest; you will need it for your journey." Ratchella said before walking out from the room.

"So all we need are these Star Emeralds to get out of here? Hmph, sounds like fun." Shadow said in a bored tone.

"Well, you heard her; we need to rest up after our escape, so that we can then go look for them." Sonic said. "And that includes you Shadow; cuz Ultimate Life forms need their rest too."

"Whatever." Shadow said still bored.

As everyone did what they could to entertain themselves (mostly talking about what have they been doing after they parted ways), we hear a mall conversation between the Chaotix.

"Espio, what possibly makes you think we can trust her?" Vector demanded.

"I know why, because he likes her!" Charmy said.

"Shut it Charmy!" Espio growled, blushing furiously. "I'm a ninja and I can feel evil in some ones soul whenever that some one is close by. If Ratchella was evil, would have told you not to trust her."

Vector and Charmy remain silent until the bee spoke up. "It's official, you DO like her!" he laughed.

Espio growled as he blushed furiously. "I'm going for a walk!" he said walking out from the room.

"Hey come on Espio, it's okay if you like her!" Charmy flew after Espio.

The others sighted at this as hey carried on with whatever were they doing.

Later that night, almost everyone had went to sleep, however, Sonic was about to sleep under the stars like he usually does, when he noticed Espio by the balcony looking a little angry and troubled.

"Hey Espio, something bothering you?" Sonic asked him. "Let me guess, you're still bitter of Charmy and Vector not trusting you of trusting Ratchella?"

"It's nothing, those two just have no common sence." Espio said.

"Hey Espio, even if you happen to like Ratchella, there's nothing wrong with it, just roll with it until you know for sure." Sonic said.

Espio just remained silent for a bit until he said. "I'll think about it."

"Okay, just let me know if there's anything else wrong okay?" Sonic asked and Espio responded with a nod. "That's the ticket."

Espio walked back inside, lies on a pile of grass pillows and went to sleep. After Sonic went finally to sleep, they were unaware that Phantonius and his mystery ally were still watching them.

The next day, everyone was starting to wake up as the sun shone the entire room through the balcony entrance. Tommy lets out a yawn as he sat up from the pile of pillows he was sleeping on and pushed the button on his watch to activate Robotboy.

"Morning Ro." Tommy said still sleepy.

"Morning Tommy!" Robotboy said happily.

"What time is it?" Yumi sat up, yawning as he activated Yumibot with her watch.

"According to my calculations, it's exactly 8:30 AM." Booker said.

Sonic yawned and stretched his arms as he sat up. "That is just what I needed after the escape." He said.

Soon after everyone was up, except for Gus, who Lola and Knuckles both kicked on his belly to wake him up.

"OW! Hey, what was that for!?" the gorilla protested.

"It's time to get up Gus!" Lola said annoyed.

The door opens and a waitress cat walks in. "I hope our guests had a pleasant sleep." She said.

"We sure did." Amy said.

"We thank the king and the princess for the hospitality!" Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"That is good to hear." She said. "Well, come, break-fast is served."

"Break-fast!? That's for me!" Gus shouted with excitement.

"Tommy, why are you friends with him?" Tails asked in a bored tone.

"Wish I knew for sure." Tommy sighted.

Later, everyone was at the dinning room eating break-fast, except Robotboy, Yumibot and G-merl, because they are robots and robots can't eat, so they just sat on their seat next to their owners. Fire Star got up from his chair.

"My guests, my daughter Ratchella says that you all need to return to your respective worlds." He said. "So, I am going to give permission to let you travel through the planet and collect all the Star Emeralds. Just in case, Ratchella will assist you on your quest."

"Thank you King Star." Tails said.

"Yeah, thanks man." Gus said stuffed from all he has eaten.

"We also thank you for the hospitality too." Amy said.

"You are welcome." Fire, Ratchella, Bramble and Leaf said.

Later, everyone said their good byes, as our heroes and Ratchella had departure on their quest for the Star Emeralds.

"So how are we going to find these Star Emeralds Ratchella?" Sonic asked.

"Well, every time a Star Emerald glows, they usually mean that there's another one close by." Ratchella said.

"So, you mean, they attract each other like magnets?" Tommy asked.

"Precisely." Ratchella said and suddenly her Star Emerald starts glowing. "Huh?"

"Looks like we get to find a second Star Emerald!" Knuckles said.

"HI RATCHELLA!!" two female voices called out.

"Huh?" the heroes looked in curiosity.

The first one was a humanoid butterfly, with brown fur, pink and white wings, black hair, covering her left eye, and long antennas; she was wearing a grey shirt, blue jeans, pink shoes, golden eyes, white gloves and a butterfly pendant hanging from a white string around her neck.

The second one was a humanoid armadillo, whit a green shell, white fur and pink eyes; she was wearing a pink tube top, a long green skirt that stopped over her ankles, white gloves white golden rings over her wrists.

"Hey, Kit! Gardenia!" Ratchella greeted two new female characters.

"Hey Ratchella, we heard that you were on a quest for the Star Emeralds!" The female armadillo said.

"Yeah, I need them to help my new friends to go back home." Ratchella said indicating our heroes.

"Oh, hello, I'm Gardenia Armadillo, nice to meet you!" the female armadillo greeted sweetly.

"Hey, I'm Catherine Butterfly, but y'all can just call me Kit, 'kay?" the female butterfly said in a high squeaky voice, which made some of our heroes wince and even cover their ears.

"Hey! Can ya keep it down?! You almost busted my ear drums, because of that high squeaky voice!" Charmy complained.

"Yeah what the bee dude said!" Gus agreed.

"What did you say about my voice!?" Kit demanded, REALLY angry, with flames in her eyes and shaking her fist up.

**A red vein sticks out from her forehead**

"EEP!" Charmy freaked out and flew behind Espio. "It's just fine! Please don't hurt me!"

"Aw come on dude, are you just going to let some butterfly girl get the best of you!?" Gus asked, without noticing Kit directly behind him, furious.

"Uh, Gus?" Ratchella, Gardenia, Tommy and the gang called.

"What?" Gus demanded and saw Kit, furious.

"DON'T EVER **EVER**, **EVER**, CALL ME BUTTERFLY GIRL, BLOBBER BUNS!!" Kit yelled and jumped on Gus, beating the living crap out of him.

3 minutes later, Gus was laying on the floor, completely beaten up all over his body and he was bleeding from his mouth and nose. Next to him was Kit dusting her hands.

"And the next time you insult me, you know how it's like wishing to never being born!" Kit yelled again, before she noticed our heroes looking shocked.

"Hey dudes, sorry about your friend, but he was really asking for it." She said.

"WOW!!" Tommy, Robotboy, Sonic, Tails and the rest said in union.

"That was pure awesomeness!" Yumi commented.

"Sure was!" Yumibot agreed.

"Hey Kit, it's okay, that guy's a no-brain jerk." Knuckles said. "So I say he deserved it."

"I must tell you, with all that fury, you should give us some good help on our quest!" Sonic said with a, thumbs up.

"Uh, thanks I guess." Kit said when she realised something. "Oh yeah the quest for the Star Emeralds!"

"Oh yes we almost forgot!" Gardenia said as she pulled out from her skirt pocket what appeared to be a light blue star shaped stone. "TA-DAH!"

"WHOA!" the heroes exclaimed in union.

"Another Star Emerald!" Lola said.

"That explains why the one we had glow all the sudden!" Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed, while G-merl made electronic sounds.

"Wow girls, you came with a Star Emerald for us?" Ratchella asked.

"Of course Ratchella, that's what friends do, help each other out!" Gardenia said.

"Yeah girl, we ain't no stool pigeons!" Kit said.

"Hey! Why don't you join the group and help us around?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, we sure could use some extra help over here!" Lisa agreed.

"Whatever." Shadow and Vector rolled their eyes.

"Thanks! Trust me, you won't regret this! We'll help you guys out anyway we can!" Gardenia said.

"Then what are we standing around for? Let's get going!" Sonic said.

Robotboy picks up the beaten up Gus as they follow Rathella and her friends out from the village and into the golden fields of Staria. Meanwhile, two certain evil characters were watching the whole fiasco through a crystal ball.


	7. Stories

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yumi or Yumibot. I do own Mimi and Lisa the Mongooses, and Phantonius. Credit to Ratchellasoulheart for Ratchella, her friends and planet Clania.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**

**Stories**

The Robotboy and Sonic gangs, Ratchella, Gardenia and Kit were travelling through the grass fields on their quest to look for the other Star Emeralds, so our heroes can return to their respective worlds. As they went on, our heroes were telling Gardenia and Kit about themselves, while Gus, who was still badlly beat up and being carried by Robotboy, was trying to convince Mimi to heal him.

"Come on dude, I'll give you half of my stash of candy!" Gus said weakly

"Not interested." Mimi replied. "Besides, too mush candy can rot your teeth."

"Awww, come on!" Gus whined weakly.

With Tommy, Lola and Gardenia…

"So, this professor Mashimo has entrusted you to look after that little robot and help him learn to be a real boy?" the female green and white armadillo asked.

"Yep, and we also have to keep him a secret from the world, for being a fighting machine, or he would fall into the wrong hands." Tommy explained.

"Many villains are interested on what he can do, like Dr. Kamikazi, a world renowned criminal who wants to uses his powers to take over the world." Lola said. "And let's not forget Kurt's father, who wants to prove to his bosses and collegues that he does exist; then theres Klaus von Afonzugal, who wants parts from him to make him stronger; and many others."

"Wow, it sure sounds sweaty." Gardenia commented.

"Tell me about it." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Bad guys, no ever leave Robotboy alone." Robotboy whined. "If Robotboy real boy, they leave me alone."

"You said it Ro." Tommy agreed.

With Yumi, Yumibot, Booker and Kit…

"Hard Core and a mechanical genius combined? Wow, that's cool girl!" the brown butterfly said.

"Thanks Kit, and I am glad to also have Yumibot brought back to life during our adventure back on Mobius, one year ago." Yumi said.

"How it went?" Kit asked.

"Well, Kamikazi had blown her to bits, but tell Eggrobo Nega brought her back to serve him." Yumi explained.

"But in the end, Robotboy and Sonic managed to deactivate her by ripping her batteries out." Booker said. "That gave Yumi the time to bring her back to normal."

Yumibot giggles. "Yeah, I also had the chance to thank Eggrobo Nega for bringing me back or I would have never be with Yumi ever again." The female robot hedgehog said.

With Espio and Ratchella…

"Um, so Ratchella…since we are new here and you are from this, world…you sure must know a lot about, right?" Espio asked nervously, with slight of red on his cheeks.

Ratchella giggles. "Of course Espio, I have travelled this planet tons of times." She said. "This planet is divided into five reigns, and each of them have their own cultures and stuff."

"Wow, that sounds, cool." Espio said still nervous.

Meanwhile, Vector, Charmy, Sonic and Amy were hearing and they had interesting looks on their faces.

"I just know it Vector, Espio does love Ratchella." Charmy whispered as low as he could so that Espio wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah, but we can't do anything about right now, let's just keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything fishy." Vector whispered back.

'Hmm, I'm guessing that Espio does like Ratchella.' Sonic though. 'Well, can't argue with that, he'll just have to roll with it 'till the right moment.'

'If only Sonic was like that with me.' Amy sighted in her mind as she began to have another fantasy about her and Sonic being together.

Cream noticed that and rolled her eyes, as well did Cheese, G-merl if he had normal eyes.

"Ya know guys, I'm beginning to suspect that who ever is Phantonius' ally, it must be somebody who knows a lot about technology and the robot's creator." Tails said.

"You're not the only one my two tailed friend." Yumi said.

"But whoever it was with the idea of bringing us to this planet must be really, I mean REALLY, insane." Knuckles said.

"Right." Tails said.

"Say Ratchella, um, while in the subject, who's Phantonius?" Espio asked

Ratchella sighted. "Well guys, to put it simply, he's an evil wizard with powers beyond anyone can imagine. No one knows exactly where he came from or what does he look like, because his always wearing a cloak, but what we do know he came to this planet seeking the Star Emeralds and use their power to control the universe and fuse all planet's with supportive life forms and create the great planet, where he will rule it all." She explained. "I had many encounters with him and protected the Star Emeralds from falling into his grasp, but no matter how many times I defeat him, he always find a way to escape from his demise."

"Let's not forget that you also have us helping you out Ratchella." Gardenia said.

"Yeah, we ain't stool pigeons ya know?" Kit said.

"Yeah, every time he returns he always had even more dangerous plots to get rid of me, but thankfully, Gardenia and Kit had once saved my life when he was about to shot his final blow at me." Ratchella said.

"That's right girlfriend, you'll always have anyone to protect!" Gardeina said.

"Hmph, don't expect me to save any of you more then once, cause that's how it works with me." Shadow said coldly.

"What's yo problem oh black and mysterious hog?" Kit demanded, but Shadow remained silent. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be huh? Well, then don't expect any of us to come a rescue yo butt!"

Shadow still didn't reply back, but he did hear what she said. Deep inside he knew that the fact of being the Ultimate Life Form, he did have a few flaws, even though he didn't want to admit it.

"You okay Shadow?" Yumi asked the black hedgehog.

"I'm fine." Shadow said.

"Okay." Yumi said and walked away a little from him.

"Yumi? What is Shadow's problem?" Yumibot asked.

"Wish I knew though and I also wonder one thing about him too." Yumi said suspiciously.

"Like what?" Yumibot asked.

"He mentioned a name back on Mobius, 'Maria'." Yumi said.

"Maria? Who's that?" Yumibot asked.

"Maria Robotnik, was Professor Gerald's Granddaughter and was Shadow's only friend." Cream intervened.

"Huh?" The Robotboy gang, Ratchella, Gardenia and Kit looked.

"Yes, Shadow is an artificial life form created by the world renowned scientist Professor Gerald Robotnik, on board of the Space Colony ARK." Tails explained. "During his life there, he became best friends with Maria."

"But then G.U.N. assaulted the space colony because they thought the scientists who were working there were using their science for evil." Amy explained. "No one on board was spared, including Maria."

"What?!" Tommy and the gang asked shocked.

"Yeah, however, she was able to send Shadow down to the planet before she died." Cream explained. "And before she sent him, Maria told Shadow to promise her that he would give the people a chance to be happy."

The Robotboy gang were shocked. No wonder why Shadow was such a 'lump on a log'. It must have been the saddest moment of his entire life. Suddenly Lola remembered something.

"Wait! I remember you guys saying that Gerald was Eggman's grandfather!" Lola said. "And if Maria is his granddaughter, wouldn't that make her Eggman's cousin?"

"Yes." Tails answered. "It's quiet shocking for a sweet and careful girl to be related to two scientist who later became evil, isn't it?"

"Dude, that would then make her the black sheep of the family." Gus stupidly said.

Sonic then notices Shadow with darkness over his eyes and looks at Gus. "Dude, you did not just say that!" he said.

"What? What did I say?" Gus asked stupidly.

Robotboy then puts Gus down next to Shadow, who then looks at him with a death glare.

"Uh, sorry if I said that about Maria, 'kay dude? I promise I won't do it, honest!" Gus begged.

Shadow then grabs him by the shirt. "Alright blubber buns, but remember, if you say that around me again, I won't hesitate in killing you." Shadow hissed coldly before he dropped Gus, who was shacking like a leaf.

**A sweat drop rolls down his head**

"I promise, I won't say it again." Gus said still shacking.

"Alright," Mimi sighted. "I think that's enough torture for this guy."

The young mongoose walks over to the still beat up gorilla, places her hands over him and sends out pink waves over his body, healing his wounds.

"It's about time." Gus said rudely.

"Ahem." Mimi looked serious with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Um, okay, thank you for healing me." Gus said.

"That's better." Mimi said.

"Now that the dram is over let's carry on with the quest okay?" Lisa said

As if on cue, the two Star Emeralds that Ratchella and Gardenia carried respectively began to glow radiantly.

"Hey! I think we're about to reach the next Star Emerald!" Ratchella exclaimed.

"Yeah and it's coming from that way!" Gardenia indicated the way.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sonic shouted and raced off at high speed to where Gardenia pointed.

"Hey, wait up Sonic!" Tails shouted as he flew after him.

"Wow! What an awesome speed!" Kit commented.

"Is he always like this?" Ratchella asked.

"He's Sonic, always jumping into action without hesitation." Amy said dreamily before she went after him.

"Well then, let's go catch up!" Ratchella said as she raced off after him.

"Robotboy?" Tommy smirked.

"Okey Dokey Smokey!" Robotboy gave thumbs up before he grabbed Tommy Lola and Gus, and flew after them with his thrusters feet.

Yumibot does the same, but with Yumi and Booker.

The rest of the gang, but Shadow went after them.

"Here we go again." Shadow sighted before he raced of after the rest of the gang, with the help of his air shoes.

Meanwhile, Phantonius and his ally were watching the whole thing and they were already plotting their next plan to get rid of our heroes and take the Star Emeralds.

A/N: Well, that's with this chapter. Find out what will happen next in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**!! R&R, please.


	8. Dark and Gloomy

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yumi or Yumibot. I do own Mimi and Lisa the Mongooses. Ratchella, Gardenia, Kit and their planet are all credit to Ratchellasoulheart.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**

**Dark and Gloomy**

Our heroes raced through the grass lands, when they notice that the signal of the emeralds is coming from some place full of dark clouds.

"Looks like rain." Lola said.

"That's not rain at all Lola." Ratchella said. "It's…Shadowia!"

"Shado-what-ia?" Gus asked.

"Shadowia, one of the five reigns of Clania." Ratchella explained. "Our planet is divided into five reigns: Staria, Shadowia, Windia, Riverian and Skia. Staria, the one which you already know of, is located in the west and it's full of strong and proud warriors. Shadowia is just right there, in the southtern part of the planet." She said indicating the way to the dark horizon. "It's all dark and gloomy, the perfect home for rogues and loners, they are harsh, but deep inside they have a soft spot that they don't want to show in public."

"Ooooh!" The heroes exclaimed, well, almost all of them.

"And it seems the signal is coming from it." Gardenia said holding the glowing Blue Star Emerald.

"Well, if they dare get in our way, the G-man is ready for them!" Gus said showing off fighting moves, only to slip and fall on his back. "Ow."

The rest of the guys stared at him and shook their heads in embarrassment.

**Sweat drops roll down the side of their heads, one on each of them**

"Gus, remind me again am I friends with you?" Tommy asked in a bored tone.

"Well, because without someone with a comic relief personality, your life would be dull as a dish washer; and without conflict there would be no sub-plot, and no sub-plot, means no character development." Gus said as he got up fast and does some more fighting moves.

"Riiiiiiigh…" Tommy and the others said.

"Ahem, can we get this over with already?" Shadow demanded impatient.

"Alright, no need to get crossed." Yumi said.

"We know you had a rough past and all, but still, what's in the past is done." Yumibot said.

"Whatever." Shadow said.

"Okay, so be warned guys, you have to be ready for battle if anyone there tries to get in your way." Kit said.

"Right!" Everyone said.

"We're always ready for anything!" Vector said cracking his knuckles. "Right boys?"

"Right!" Espio and Charmy said in union.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sonic grabbed Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream (Cream is holding Cheese) and races off toward the darkness at full speed.

Robotboy picks up Tommy, Lola and Gus and flies after Sonic. Yumibot does the same with Yumi, Booker, Mimi and Lisa. G-merl speeds up with his jet-pack. The rest just races off using normal speed running.

Soon after, the gang slowed down to walking as they travel into a dark forest. They look at their surroundings as the darkness and cold wind gave them the creeps.

"I don't like this place, it's too quiet." Shadow said.

"Me neither." Sonic agreed.

Ratchella and her friends hush. "Be quiet, don't let the rogues know we are here!" Ratchella whispered harshly.

"Sorry." Sonic whispered his apology.

"Whatever." Shadow whispered rolling his eyes.

"Tommy, what a rogue?" Robotboy asked.

"A rogue is like a bully, but with more of a thief sent." Tommy explained in a low voice.

"Yeah, let just not hope they don't think about stealing the Star Emeralds we already have." Lola added.

"Yeah, our families must be worried sick." Yumi said.

"And I still got a Master Emerald to protect!" Knuckles said.

"You're still guarding that giant jewel thing?" Gus asked but then he realised he just said a bad thing and Knuckles gave him a death glare. "S-sorry dude…I just could help but think that it's boring."

"I may not know the full story behind it, but trust me, it's better this way." Knuckles said maintaining calm.

"Whatever." Gus said.

"Hey sis, you were right, Gus is quiet a retard." Lisa whispered to Mimi as low as possible to make sure he doesn't hear.

"Told you." Mimi whispered back. "Sometimes it really does bother me to keep on healing him, cause he gets hurt, a lot!"

"I can see that." Lisa whispered as she remembered when Gus ticked Kit off and got beaten to a pulp hardcore.

As they kept on travelling, Espio could have sworn he had spotted a pair of eyes in the darkness.

"Hmmmm, I sense evil somewhere around here." Espio whispered.

"You say something Espio?" Ratchella asked and the chameleon blushes a little.

"Uhm, I said, I feel someone's spying on us." Espio said.

"Are you sure?" the cat asked.

"Quiet sure." Espio said.

Unfortunately, Gus overheard it and became full of excitement. Lola noticed that and became worried.

"Uh oh!" the black cat exclaimed. "Guys, Gus has that insidious look on his face again!"

"Gus, don't even think about!" Tommy and the rest warned.

"Okay, okay." Gus said with a normal face.

The gang sighted as Tommy spoke up. "I'm really getting sick of-"

"COME ON OUT YOU FILTHY ROGUE; CUZ THE G-MAN'S NEEDS TO HIT SOMEONE!!" Gus called out.

"GUS YOU IDIOT!!" everyone in the gang yelled.

"What?" Gus demanded.

Suddenly a shadowy figure jumps out of no where and attacks Gus first, with it's fangs and claws.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" The gorilla cried a blood curling scream.

"GUS!!" The heroes cried.

As the young fat gorilla fell on the ground unconscious with bleeding bruises, scratches and bites, the shadowy figure reviles to be a black and orange lion, with yellow eyes and wearing a red t-shirt that had written in blue bold letters "KICK ASS", blue sneakers and white gloves, with claws sticking out from the cloth.

"Guess your friend didn't have the guts to hit anyone." The lion chuckled.

"Are you a rogue from around here?" Sonic asked in a fighting pose.

"If you must know yes." The lion said. "My name is Roar and I'm here to claim the Star Emeralds and Ratchella's head for Black Cosmos."

"Why would you want…Ratchella's head?!" Tommy asked.

"Ratchella?" Espio asked the red cat.

"My region, Staria, and Shadowia have feud many times." Ratchella explained. "They have long tried to take out our territory and Windia's. Well sorry to disappoint you Roar, but you can tell Black Cosmos that he's still not getting what he wants."

"I beg to differ." Roar said and at full speed charges at Ratchella as they both engage in combat.

"Whoa!" The heroes said amazed as the watched the fight. Gardenia and Kit watched as well and ready to jump into action if needed.

Ratchella and Roar were clashing their claws onto each other as the struggled to slash the other. Next Roar jumps high and dives toward her to stab his claws on top of her head, but she dodges the attack and strikes back with a tail whip, but the lion back flip jumps over it. Roar then jumps into the air and curls into a ball, then propels himself toward her and actually hits her, due to being so fast she couldn't dodge it in time.

"Ratchella!" The others cried.

Ratchella quickly recovered from the attack and cleans the blood off her lower lip. The red cat then charges at the lion as they both start a claw clashing struggle, when Ratchella then swift kicks the lion's legs, causing him the fall on his back. The lion then rolls away from her and gets up. Meanwhile, the Robotboy and Sonic gangs watched amazed.

"Wow, she good!" Robotboy exclaimed.

"She's more then good, she's awesome!" Gardenia said.

Back in the fight, Ratchella got the upper hand as Roar was now thrown backwards and hit his back on a tree.

"I'm giving you one last chance Roar, leave your mission and go back to where you came from!" Ratchella ordered.

"He, it's not over yet Princess Star, for I have bought some friends along." Roar said with a smirk.

"Say what?" The heroes demanded.

"Ha, ha, ha! Get'em boys!" Roar ordered out loud.

Soon after, a bunch of Black and other dark coloured felines jumped down from the trees and they all surrounded the heroes, showing their claws and teeth.

"Looks like it's our turn to have some fun!" Sonic said with a sly grin on his face.

"Okay! Time to fight!" Tails shouted in a fighting pose.

The battle heats as our heroes fight against Roar's allies. Robotboy flies around and pounds each cat after lion, then spin dashes a group down like bowling pins. Sonic then starts running around a group at full speed, thus creating a blue tornado that lifts them up in the air, then Tails, Knuckles, Tommy, Booker and Gus (who was recovered while Ratchella was fighting Roar), hop into it and start pounding the felines.

"About time the G-man gets to pound some enemies!" Gus said after slamming the heads of two cats into each other.

"Glad you had your timing Gus." Tommy said after double kicking a jaguar.

"Goodness gracious!" Booker cried as he dodged a lion's attack and tail swips him along with Tails.

"Take this!" Knuckles roared before punching a dark lion.

Cream hold up Amy, with her hammer out, and Lola, with her claws out, then flies full speed to an incoming raid of enemies. The rabbit throws the cat and the hedgehog toward them, then launches Cheese in his spin attack form. While being hurled, Amy pounds the enemies with her hammer, Lola slashes them with her claws and Cheese keep on bouncing from each enemy.

"Too easy!" Lola commented.

"You said it girlfriend!" Amy said while holding her hammer.

"Good job Cheese!" Cream said. "And you too Amy, and Lola!"

"Thanks Cream." Amy and Lola said.

"Chao!" Cheese said cheerfully.

Yumi and Yumibot lean their backs onto each other's ready to take down the enemies surrounding them.

"Ready?" Yumi asked.

"Ready." Yumibot said. "Let's do this!"

They both leap toward the enemies and start beat them up into a pulp, avoiding their claws and teeth. In the end, every enemy that surrounded them, were all laying on the floor, full of bumps and bruises.

"Nice work Yumibot!" Yumi said to her robot.

"It was a piece of cake." Yumibot smiled.

Yumi then sees a huge tubby cat about to attack Yumibot from behind. "YUMIBOT BEHIND YOU!!" Yumi warned.

Before the tubby cat laid a claw on her, Shadow warped in and kicks the tubby cat across the face, sending it flying through the forest.

"Whew, thanks Shadow." Yumibot thanked the black hedgehog.

"Whatever." Shadow said arms crossed.

Both Yumi and Yumibot giggle.

Lisa makes a martial arts pose with Mimi beside her as a couple of cats and jaguars were about to make their move.

"Remember everything I taught you sis?" Lisa whispered.

"I remember sis, no problem." Mimi whispered back.

The two mongoose sisters then make peaceful poses. The enemy felines stare confused, but they charge at them with their claws and teeth anyway. Both Lisa and Mimi stood there in peace poses, as the felines continued charging up on them. When they got too close to them, the female mongooses jumped kicked the ones in front, causing them to fly backwards and crash on to the ones from behind, all of them sent flying toward a pile of branches.

"Gets them every time." Lisa said.

"Yep." Mimi giggled.

Meanwhile, G-merl kept teleporting next to the felines while punching and kicking them, Espio attacked enemies while invisible, Vector was pounding every feline enemy that jumped on him, Charmy plays chicken and stings them from behind, Gardenia rolls over them and Kit keeps pounding every feline in her way. Ratchella was still fighting Roar, but the minions that appeared around her were giving our princess a hard time. To make matters worse, a giant muscular leopard grabbed her tail and pulled her up.

"AK! HELP! LET GO!" Ratchella cried, struggling to get free.

"RATCHELLA'S IN TROUBLE!!" Most heroes cried, causing them to lose their guard and get bumbled by the enemy felines.

"Amateurs…" Shadow sighted arms crossed and punched a cat that was about to attack him from behind.

"Well, well, well, looks like this is it Ratchella." Roar chuckled. "Once I finish you off, Black Cosmos will reward me handsomely once I claim your Star Emeralds.

"NO!" Espio cried in his mind.

"Good bye!" Roar was about to finish her, when an invisible force kicked him away from her.

"Huh?" The giant leopard wondered when he fell something hit him from behind his neck, causing him to lose conscious and drop Ratchella.

Before Ratchella fell on the ground, an invisible force caught her, then that invisible force turned visible, reviling to be none other then Espio.

"Are you okay?" Espio asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Ratchella said. "Thank you for saving me."

Espio puts her down as they prepare to face off Roar, who just recovered from Espio's attack.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Roar growled as he charged at both of them.

Espio then jumps high up and throws shurikens at Roar, causing him to get stuck on the ground, because the ninja weapons were stuck on his clothes.

"Dammit!" Roar growled.

"Let's finish this!" Ratchella said as lightning emerged from her claws.

The princess sends out a lightning slash on Roar, causing him to cry out in pain and to get knocked out by electricity.

Meanwhile, Roar's allies saw that and gasped. This made them lose guard as our heroes, Gardenia and Kit beat them all up real bad. Gardenia and Kit double team against their enemies, Robotboy Super-Activates now in his hedgehog form and blows them away with his blaster guns, Sonic and Tommy Spin Dash them, Shadow blows them away with his Chaos Spears, Tails uses his Energy Cannon, Yumi and Yumibot beat them up, Amy pounds them with her hammer, Lola slashes them, Gus bashes them with rush attacks, Booker tail swipes them, Knuckles and Vector keep punching them, and Charmy stings them from behind, causing them to get hurled into the air in pain. In the end, there was nothing but a pile of felines lying unconscious all over them place.

"Wow!" Gardenia and Kit admired Robotboy's Super-Activated form.

"Nice make over." Kit said.

"It's amazing!" Gardenia said.

Robotboy reverts back to Activated mode and giggles. "Super-Active, use for bad guy only." The little robot hedgehog explained.

"Well it shows." Kit said with her hands over her hips.

Tommy then sees a huge lynx creature about to attack Kit from behind. "KIT BEHIND YOU!!" the blonde hedgehog warned.

Kit looks and sees the lynx about to attack, but then it makes a goofy look and jumps up in the air screaming in pain and holding his butt and disappears in the air. Kit looks and sees Charmy pointing his sting.

"No need to thank me, just being nice to the ladies." Charmy said.

"Um, thanks, I guess." Kit said in disbelief.

Ratchella and Espio walked over to the gang. "Is everyone alright?" Ratchella asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Sonic said.

"Beating up evil pussy cats, was the best moment of my life! It was about time the G-man got to kick some butt!" Gus said making muscles.

"Good for you." Lola said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, that Roar guy mentioned someone named 'Black Cosmos', who is he?" Tails asked. "And why does he want to kill you Ratchella?"

"Blac Cosmos is the leader of Shadowia, he's a true threat to my reign and Windia." Ratchella explained. "He's been trying to make us his world, trying to expand his territory. This had gone on for generations and generations. Windia is the most less defended reigin, so we, the people of Staria and Windia are allies against this dark and gloomy place."

"And he thinks the Star Emeralds can help him in his conquest, right?" Sonic asked, scratching his ear.

"Yes." Ratchella said.

"Well, no time to waste here, let's go find that third Star Emerald!" Sonic said and sped off, again.

"Hey, wait up!" Tails flew after him, followed by Robotboy, flying while carrying Tommy, Lola and Gus.

Soon after, the rest follow, while Espio and Ratchella remain behind for a little.

"Hm?" Espio asked.

"Espio, about saving me." Ratchella said.

"Uh, your welco-" Espio is cut off as Ratchella leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"My thank you gift!" Ratchella giggled. "Come on!" she said racing off.

"Uh, coming." Espio said blushing and raced off, ninja style.

Soon after, our heroes arrive at the edge of a cliff. They look a little down and there's a place full of dens by pine trees and rocks. By the looks of this place, the heroes from Earth and Mobius could guess this was Shadowia's village.

"The signal of the next Star Emerald is somewhere around here." Gardenia said looking at the blue emerald. "Well, we better start searching." She said a little gloomy.

"I'm so not going to like this." Lola said.

A/N: Well, there was little fluff in this chapter, huh? Well, the search for the next emerald continues in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**!! R&R, please.


	9. Meeting Black Cosmos and Phantonius

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yumi or Yumibot. I do own Mimi and Lisa the Mongooses, and Phantonius. Ratchella, her friends and their world belong to Ratchellasoulheart.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**

**Meeting ****Black Cosmos and Phantonius**

Our heroes venture in silence through the Shadowian village, in search for the next Star Emerald.

"I don't like this, it's too quiet." Shadow whispered.

"I don't like it either." Sonic whispered.

"Déjà vu…" Gus whispered.

As they carry on, they come upon a large den, with the entrance guarded by some sleeping tom cat guards, whish the Robotboy and Sonic gangs figured it might be the Shadowian leader's den. That's when the Emeralds began glowing.

"My guess, Black Cosmos has the next Emerald." Ratchella said.

"Are you sure this is going to be safe?" Gardenia asked. "Cuz the Starian and Shadowian cultures have feud for sometime now!"

"Yeah, cuz, you know…" Kit tried to come up with something.

"Hey! What's going on?" Tommy asked the three Clanians.

"Oh, nothing of importance, I just figured that Black Cosmos, the shadowian leader has the next emerald." Ratchella said.

"But it's probably not going to be easy, since the Starian and Shadowian cultures have feud many times." Kit explained.

"Feud? What is?" Robotboy asked.

"It's something that you call to a fight between cultures, clans and stuff." Tommy explained.

"So, we'll have to deal with a feud between clans?" Amy asked. "Man, I can't wait to get back to my own world."

"You're not the only one who wants to go home Amy." Lola said.

"Can we just get on with it?" Shadow asked irritated.

"Whoa, dude, I know you-" Gus was interrupted by Tommy.

"Gus, do you want to see your next happy birthday?" Tommy asked the fat idiot.

"Oh, right…" Gus said and remained silent.

"Alright, let's do this." Ratchella said and she, her friends and our heroes walk toward the huge den.

Once the reach the main gate, the guards slowly wake up and see our heroes approaching.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one of the guards demanded.

"We are here to see Black Cosmos." Ratchella said. "He's expecting us."

"Uh oh, it's Fire's girl!" the other guard exclaimed. "Ratchella Star!"

"Herself, now please, let me and my friends in." Ratchella ordered.

"As you wish your highness." The two guards stepped aside and let them pass through the main entrance.

"Well, that was pretty easy." Tommy commented.

"I agree." Booker said. "And I though we were going to enter yet another fight."

As they walk through the den like castle, they step into the throne room, where they find three cats: A white male cat with black paws, wearing armour and a king crown sitting on a throne; A black male cat wearing a black spiky helmet; and a brown male cat wearing a light green coat. Robotboy, Tommy, Sonic, tails and their friends guessed that these guys were the leader, the second in command and the healer.

"Long time no see Ratchella Star." The white cat growled.

"Black Cosmos, I have a little request from you." Ratchella spoke. "Gardenia, Kit and I are helping these people here get back to their own planet, and the only way to take them back is if we use the Star Emeralds."

"And you possibly think that I have one of them?" Black Cosmos asked calmly.

"Well, we did follow the signal of the Star Emeralds we have and they lead us right here." Ratchella said.

There was silence after Ratchella showed Black Cosmos and the second in command and healer the green and blue Star Emeralds. Then the heroes become shocked to see auras flowing over the three cats who began crying in agony, then three ghost like creatures fly out from each of their bodies, with their tails coming out from them.

"Ah! Ghosts!" Cream cried as she and Cheese hugged G-merl in fright.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cried too.

"Holy Smokes!" Tommy cried.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Black Cosmos! Bould! Little! What's happening to you?" Ratchella tried to call them.

Then a black shadow forms on the floor and a figure rises up from it. The figure then reviles to be a tall creature in a brown cloak that covered his entire body and his face hidden in the darkness under the hood, with bright red eyes glowing in it.

"Greetings Ratchella." The creature in the cloak said. "It is so nice to see you again."

"PHANTONIOUS!!!" Ratchella, Gardenia and Kit cried.

"Phantonius???" The heroes wondered.

"Y-you're Phantonius?" Tommy asked the creature.

"Why, yes I am." Phantonius said. "I told that insane ally of mine that it would be a wasted effort to just simply capture you from your planets and bring you here, but he just wouldn't listen to me."

"Well, consider that a BIG FAT mistake, cuz we're gonna kick your butt!" Knuckles shouted. "And your ally, whoever it may be, 's butt too!"

"Well, I beg to differ." Phantonius said.

"What have you done with Black Cosmos and his men?" Ratchella demanded.

"Oh, I just possessed them with my beloved evil spirits." Phantonius explained indicating the spirits coming out from the cat's bodies. "Lovely aren't they? And you used to be enemies and you though that it was him who ordered Roar and his men to come after you."

"So, it wasn't Black Cosmos who commanded him, it was you and your pets! Right?" Sonic demanded.

Phantonius claps his hands. "Well said, you are quiet smarter then you look." He chuckled evilly.

"Of course he is, he's the greatest hero of Mobius, my hero!" Amy said all dreamy about one day of her and Sonic being together one day. Sonic knew this and stared in disbelief.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"Anyway, you better let them go, or you will have to tango with us!" Ratchella shouted as she, Gardenia and Kit made fighting poses.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Phantonius said. "The Evil Spirits have already fused with Black Cosmos and his men. Plus, if you think about killing the Evil Spirits forget about it, their lives will be taken along with them."

"WHAT!?!?" The heroes cried.

"You heard me, there's no possible way to remove them." Phantonius laughed maniacally.

Robotboy growls hard. "Robotboy no let Phantonious get away with this!!!" he shouted as he Super Activated and charged at the evil creature, shooting his laser guns.

Phantonis lifts up in the air using his magic powers as he dodges the lasers. Robotboy then brings out a homing missile launcher and shoots missiles at him. Phantonius then creates a force field, deflecting the missiles. The evil wizard creature then teleports out of sight and Robotboy looks around wonder where he went.

"ROBOTBOY LOOK OUT!!!" Tommy and the gang cried when they saw Phantonius reaper behind Robotboy.

The battle robot looks but it was too late. Phantonius trapped Robotboy in a yellow bubble, similar to the one where Shadow was once trapped. Robotboy pounds, trying to escape, but it was all in vain.

"You let him go!" Ratchella and her friends jumped high toward him, but the evil wizard then shoots Robotboy in the ball on them, pushing them back down and crash on top of our heroes.

"Ouch!" Tails cried.

"That hurt!" Lola whined.

"Duuude…" Gus moaned.

"Fools, a wasted effort." Phantonius said. "Now, I will gladly be taking my prize."

He shows then the two Star Emerald on his hand, plus a third yellow one. The heroes gasp in shock.

"Oh no! He's got three Star Emeralds!" Gardenia cried.

Phantonius laughs evilly. "And now, I bid you farewell, Ratchella Star!" he said as he chanted a spell and creates some kind of wormhole, using one of the Star Emeralds.

The heroes cry in vain as they helplessly get sucked into the wormhole. After they were all gone, the wormhole closes. Phantonius then turns to the evil spirits.

"You carry on with your jobs in tricking these Shadowian fools, I am going to take these back home." He told them before he warped out of sight.

As the evil spirits pulled themselves back into the bodies, the three cats fell on the ground unconscious. One thing came into Black Cosmos mind:

"Please Ratchella and stangers…save us…"

A/N: Well, our heroes finally met Phantonius. What happened to them? And will they be able to retrieve the Star Emeralds from Phantonius? And how are they going to get rid of the Evil Spirirts? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**!!! R&R, please.


	10. Sonic and Riveria don't mix

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yumi or Yumibot. I do own Mimi the Mongoose, Lisa the Mongoose and Phantonius. Ratchella, Gardenia and Kit are belong to Ratchellasoulheart

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**

**Sonic and Riveria don't mix**

Robotboy, Sonic, Espio and Ratchella fell out screaming from a wormhole and they all fell on a wet ground.

"Ouch!" Sonic groaned while getting up.

"Everyone, okay?" Robotboy asked getting up.

"Yeah, just a little wet." Espio said getting up.

"I hate getting wet!" Ratchella whined while holding the bottom of her wet dress.

"Where are…we?" Sonic looked around and became a little hesitated.

"What wrong Sonic?" Robotboy asked the blue hedgehog.

The four of them look around and they find themselves standing on a hill and below were a huge lake, with a river passing through it.

"Wow, we must be in Riveria!" Ratchella exclaimed.

"Riveria?" Espio asked curiously.

"This is the one reign of the planet that has never feud with any other reigns before." Ratchella explained. "This place is completely filled with lakes and rivers, it's beautiful!"

"Well, hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think I would want to live here!" Sonic said in a chicken tone.

"Sonic? What wrong?" Robotboy asked curiously.

"Sonic is like this because he can't swim, and therefore hates water." Espio explained.

"Sonic no can swim?" Robotboy asked.

"Yeah." Sonic said gloomily. "Even though I managed to surpass many water related situations, I still don't like it."

"Anyway, I don't see the rest of the gang around." Espio said noticing that they were the only ones around.

"Yeah!" Robotboy said and began shouting. "Tommy! Lola! Gus! Yumi, Yumibot! Booker!"

"Yo! Tails! Knuckles! Amy! You guys out there?" Sonic called out.

But there was no response; they were indeed the only ones around that area.

"Um, how exactly did we end up here again?" Espio asked.

"Phantonius must have used some spell to get us all separated and stop us from defeating him." Ratchella guessed. "Not to mention he has three Star Emeralds in his grasp!"

"Man that really sucks!" Sonic whined. "Aw forget it, let's just go find the others and rest of the Star Emeralds."

"Right, and who knows? Maybe we'll get some help at the Riveria village!" Ratchella said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" Sonic was about to speed off but then slipped on the wet ground and almost fell in the lake, if Robotboy did grab his arm.

"Whoa!" Sonic commented. "Thanks Robodude!"

"No problem." Robotboy giggled.

"Hate to break it to ya Sonic, but I think it would be best if we just walk." Espio said.

"Um, yeah, considering this whole place is wet." Sonic said.

And so, the four of them started walking through the hills between rivers and lakes. Sonic was trying to make sure he wouldn't fall into any of them, but even if he does, Robotboy got his back. Meanwhile, a little further, Espio, who was blushing, stepped a little closer to Ratchella.

"Um, so Ratchella, those evil spirit creatures…" Espio said.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Ratchella said. "Phantonius uses evil spirits to take over anyone's body, and he can manipulate them while the spirits are inside their bodies. Eventually, the spirits become a part of the bodies they took over and if they get killed, the body they took over dies as well."

"And if the person dies, the spirit dies too, right?" Espio asked.

"Yeah." Ratchella said sadly. "It's really shocking, I mean, Black Cosmos and his Shadowian clan and Windia and my's have feud over generations and now I find out that he didn't order anyone to come after me, it was actually Phantonius who did it."

"Don't worry Ratchella, we'll find a way to free him and his people." Espio said comforting her.

"Thank you Espio." Ratchella said sweetly.

"Uh, you're welcome." Espio said looking away so that she wouldn't see him blush.

A little behind, Sonic watched the scene in front of him and a smile appeared on his face.

"Check it out Robodude, looks like a shipment is coming up." Sonic whispered to Robotboy.

"Yeah." Robotboy whispered back.

As they carry on through the lake and river filled hills, they stop on top of a hill and they spot in the middle of a small lake, a village of dens made of rocks and twigs on a small island in the middle of it. There was also a bridge that connect ted the hill they were standing on, to the island.

"Is that the Riveria Village?" Sonic asked looking at it.

"The same one." Ratchella said. "Their leader is Leopard Sun, a golden female leopard. Don't worry, you'll like her, she very kind."

"Uh, okay then, let's go." Sonic said. "Come on Robodude."

"Okey Dokey." Robotboy said.

The four of them walk across the bridge to the village. When they reached it, two guards, a lynx and a butterfly appeared in front of them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The lynx demanded.

"We're just travellers." Ratchella said. "From Staria."

"Huh?" the butterfly looked carefully at Ratchella and gasped. "Oh my, gosh! It's Fire Star's daughter!"

"Say what?" the lynx exclaimed and gasped as he too recognised her. "My word! It really is her!"

"Wow, Ratchella famous through all planet!" Robotboy whispered at Sonic and Espio.

"Yeah, it appears so." Sonic whispered back.

"Is Leopard Sun here? We want to see her." Ratchella said.

"Oh yes of course, this way." The Lynx said and the two guards directed the four heroes through the Rivarian village.

Later on, they enter a huge den, with castle decorations inside and stuff, when they reach the throne room, where they find a golden female leopard with black spots, with light blue eyes, and wearing queen clothes. Next to her were a grey blue she cat, with green eyes, wearing a red tank top and skirt, and a grey brown she cat, with green eyes, wearing a long yellow dress.

"Ah, Ratchella, what a pleasant surprise." The leopard spoke.

"Hello Leopard Sun, it sure has been a while." Ratchella greeted her.

"Um, may I ask who these people with you are?" Leopard Sun asked referring to Robotboy, Sonic and Espio.

"Oh, these are friends of mine, from other dimensions." Ratchella said and turns to them. "Care to do the honour?"

The three nod as they began introducing themselves.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said with a wink and a thumbs up.

"I Robotboy!" Robotboy said.

"And I'm Espio, the Chameleon." Espio said in a calm attitude.

"Very nice to meet you, I am Leopard Sun, Leader of Riveria." Sun introduced herself. "And these are my Second in Command, Misty Forpaw, and our Healer, Moth Light."

"Nice to meet you." The grey blue she cat, named Misty Forpaw, greeted with a bow.

"Yes, very nice to meet you." The grey brown she cat, named Moth Light greeted with a bow also.

"So, what brings you here?" Sun asked.

"Well, don't panic but, Phantonius is back for more trouble and separated us from the rest of our group using his magic." Ratchella explained.

"Oh dear, what is he up to this time?" Sun asked worried.

"Phantonius posses Black Cosmos and men with, Evil Firets!" Robotboy said.

"You mean SPIRITS." Sonic corrected the little robot hedgehog.

"Oh my goodness! Evil Spirits?!" Sun almost panicked.

"Yeah, not to mention he has three Star Emeralds in his possession." Ratchella said. "We tried to get them back, but Phantonius used his magic to separate us, and now we need to get back together again and find the rest of the Star Emeralds!"

"Wow, you sure have your hands full, what do you think your highness?" Misty asked Sun.

"This is quiet a problem." Sun said. "However, I think I know a way to free the evil spirits and save the Shadowian leader."

"You do?" Espio asked.

"Yes, the sacred Blade of the Stars is said to have the power to separate the Evil Spirits from the victim's bodies." Sun said.

"Oh yeah, my father told me stories about it." Ratchella said. "Thousands of years ago, The Clanians were at war against a race from another planet, they were called the Tyronosis, but legend say that a brave Starian warrior prayed the gods to help them win the war and that's when a mysterious weapon descended from the skies. It was the Blade of the Stars. With it, along with the power of the Star Emeralds, the warrior managed to defeat every Tyronosy soldier, without breaking a sweat, sending them to another dimension, where they will never harm anyone. The legend also says that during the war, the Tyronosy also affected people with Evil Spirits as well, and the blade was able to separate the spirits and the victims, without killing them both. There are also rumours that say that after winning the war, the warrior hid the blade in a Place where no one would find it."

"Woooooow!" Robotboy, Sonic and Espio said in union.

"Yes, unfortunately, we have no idea of where he hid the blade!" Moth complained.

"Yes, that is unfortunate." Sun said. "However, I think you could ask the descents of the ones who where at the war. I'm pretty sure that they might know this story as well and give you clues of where it may be hidden."

"Thank you your highness." Robotboy said.

"Yeah, thanks." Sonic said.

Suddenly, they heard a loud tremor that came from outside.

"What was that?" Sonic demanded.

"I sense evil." Espio said.

"Oh dear, could it be 'it'?" Sun asked worried.

The four heroes, Leader, Second in Command and the Healer ran outside the den and everything started rumbling and the people were all holding on to something for dear life as well as waves started forming in the lake.

"Whoa! The ground is shacking real hard!" Sonic exclaimed.

Then suddenly, something huge rose up from the water. The heroes and the villagers all looked and gasped in shock at the horrible figure that stood before them. A huge snake like creature with green scales and black spikes coming out from it's back, as well as red glowing eyes.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" the creature roared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" the villagers panicked.

"Whoa! What is that thing!?!?" Sonic demanded.

"It huge!" Robotboy commented.

"The Dark Anaconda! One of Phantonius most dangerous monsters!" Ratchella said.

"Yes! It has come to cause trouble again!" Sun said.

"So this thing has come to play? Alright then, Robodude, let's go get him!" Sonic said.

"Okey Dokey Sonic!" Robotboy said, grabbed Sonic's arm and blasted of into the air.

"What the?! That little guy can fly?!" Moth asked dumb fold.

"He's a robot." Espio said. "A Prototype Fighting Robot that is."

Esipo and Ratchella charged for the battle field, following Robotboy and Sonic, while Sun and her people watched.

"Please, be careful." Sun whispered worried.

The giant reptile sees the four heroes charging up to it and let's out a migty roar as it charged back at them. The heroes dodge as Robotboy throws Sonic at the creature's head, and the blue hedgehog hits it with a homing attack, causing it to cry in pain a little. The anaconda turns back on the heroes and charges again with it's huge jaws, but Robotboy attacked with a homing attack too and broke a few of the fangs, causing it to cry in pain.

"Look like big bad anaconda need medical check!" Robotboy smirked and giggled.

"Nice one Robodude!" Sonic laughed.

The anaconda, with's mouth bleeding a little roared in fury and begins to gather energy to it's mouth. When the charge was complete, it let out a devastating energy wave at the heroes.

"Uh oh, RUUUUN!!!" Sonic shouted.

They managed to avoid it, but the energy wave took out half of the island, along with some of the villagers.

"Noooo! That monster is destroying our village!" Sun cried.

"That's it!" Misty growled. "I'm going out there and help them out!"

"Be careful Misty!" Sun said as the she cat charged to the battle field.

Ratchella turned into a cat of lighting bolts and charged at the reptile who was charging at her. As soon as they got close, Ratchella jumped high on top of it's head and roll slashed down it's spiky back, while avoiding the spikes, causing it to cry in pain by the lightning. The creature then rolled over, almost squishing Ratchella, if Espio didn't pull her out of the way in time.

"Thanks Espio." Ratchella said, making the chameleon blush.

"Um, you are welcome." Espio said nervously.

Ratchella giggled.

The Dark Anaconda was about to blast them again with another energy wave, when Misty jumped out of no where and slashed it in it's eye, causing it to cry out loud in pain.

"Misty Forpaw!" the heroes exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey guys." She said. "Sorry, but I can't allow this monster to destroy my village!"

"Then mind if we help out?" Sonic asked.

"With pleasure." Misty said.

The Anaconda, now blind in one eye was really mad as it let out another might roar as it began to charge up another energy wave. Next Robotboy Super-Activated and shot it's energy cannon at the creature, as it shot it's energy wave back. The two energy waves collide and begins a energy wave struggle. While busy, Sonic, Espio, Ratchella and Misty took this opportunity to strike; they jump high into the air and charge at the creature's other eye, Sonic with a Spin Dash, Espio with ninja stars, Ratchella with lighting claws and Misty with just normal claws. All attacks hit the other eye, causing it to cry out loud in pain and Robotboy's energy wave consumed the creature's head, reducing it to ashes. The Dark Anaconda fell on the ground, dead, and without a head. It was no more.

"Alright!" The heroes shouted in victory.

A few minutes later, the heroes and Misty gather up with Sun, Moth and the surviving villagers around the dead reptile.

"How can we thank you for saving our village?" Sun asked.

"It was nothing your highness." Sonic said. "We're just sorry for the villagers we couldn't save in time."

"I know, it is unfortunate." Sun said sadly. "Rest their poor souls, in peace."

After a moment of silence, Robotboy the spotted something shining at the headless corps of the reptile. He flew over to it.

"Robotboy?" Ratchella asked.

"What is Robodude?" Sonic followed him.

Robotboy reaches the corps and pulls out something from the corps that made him amazed: Two gems, a diamond shaped one and a star shaped one, both red coloured. He recognised them both, while Sonic and Espio gasped in shock when they saw the diamond shaped one and Ratchella and the rivarian villagers recognised the star shaped one, but not the diamond shaped one.

"A CHAOS EMERALD!!!" The both shouted in union.

"Chaos what?" Misty asked.

"Hey Ratchella, remember when we mentioned the Chaos Emeralds back at your village?" Espio asked the Starian princess.

"Uh, yes?" Ratchella said.

"Well, this is one of them." Espio said.

"But, how it end up here?" Robotboy asked.

"Now that is a good question." Sonic said. " I also wonder if the others are here as well? Ah, we'll think about it later, let's go find the others."

"Okay." The other three said.

"Well, I must be on my way." Ratchella said to Leopard Sun and the villagers. "It was nice seeing you all again."

"You too Ratchella and good luck on your journey." Sun said.

But as they were about to leave, they then noticed that the bridge that separated the island to land was gone, whish made Sonic even more uncomfortable then he already was.

"Uh oh, it must have been destroyed during the battle with Dark Anaconda." Espio said.

"Oh, and I hate getting wet." Ratchella whined.

"You don't like getting wet, while I can't swim!" Sonic said backing away from the water.

Then Ratchella remembered something. "I've got it!" she shouted.

"What?" Robotboy, Sonic and Espio asked.

"Just watch." Ratchella said.

She closed her eyes, placed her hands together and began to concentrate energy, as wind began to stir up around her, waving her hair and dress. Then next broken parts of wood flew from everywhere, gathering together thus forming a bridge. After that, the wind stopped and Ratchella opened her eyes and broke her hands from each other.

"Wow! She has psychic powers, just like Silver!" Sonic said amazed.

"Yeah!" Robotboy said.

"That was pretty neat Ratchella!" Espio said.

"Thank you." Ratchella said and kissed Espio in the cheek, causing him to flash red like a tomato.

Ratchella giggled. "Well, let's go!" he said as she walked over the bridge.

"Yeah, let's get out of this place, I've had enough watery places for one day." Sonic said as he crossed the bridge, followed by Robotboy and Espio.

As the four heroes continue their quest, now with a Star AND Chaos Emerald in their possession, they were unaware that the two evildoers were still watching their every move.

A/N: Well, that was fun chapter huh? But what about the rest of the crew? And how come there's a Chaos Emerald in Clania? Find out in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**!!! R&R, please.


	11. Jungle Adventure

A/N: I do not own Robotboy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yumi or Yumibot. I do own Mimi and Lisa the Mongooses and Phantonius. Ratchella, her friends and her planet are belong to Rachellasoulheart

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**

**Jungle Adventure**

Gus, Gardenia, Knuckles, Vector and G-merl all fell out of the portal and they crashed in the middle of a jungle. While most hit the ground on their backs or chest, Gus hit his head on the ground.

"OW!" the gorilla cried after he hit. "Why does this keep happening to me?!"

"How should we know?" Knuckles said while he and the rest got up. "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Vector said.

"Me too." Gardenia said.

G-merl responded with electronic sounds, that probably meant, 'I'm okay'. Everyone looks at their surroundings, with huge vegetation, tall and large trees, open spaces and stuff.

"Duuuuude!" Gus commented.

"How the heck did we end up here?" Vector demanded.

"My guess is: Phantonius teleported us to another location with his magic." Gardenia explained. "And apparently we got separated from the rest of the group."

"Man, wait until I get my hands on that bastard!" Knuckles growled clutching his fists.

"I'm with you there!" Vector agreed.

"But first, we need to get out of this jungle." Gardenia said.

"Not to worry, the G-man is a master of the outdoors!" Gus said in a proud tone.

"Gus…you get lost at the mini-mall." Knuckles sighted at the orange idiot.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"He does?" Vector laughed a little.

"At least that's what Lola once told me." Knuckles said.

"That's cuz the man-made environment confuses the true out-doors man." Gus explained. "But when in nature, my senses become truly…alive!"

The gang watch as Gus walks down the road between the tall trees. Knuckles sights and says: "Come on guys, let's see if he doesn't get hurt." The others nod in agreement as they follow the fat gorilla.

Hours have passed and they were still unable to find the way out of the jungle. Everyone was getting tired, while Gus had demanded G-merl to carry him on his back, much to the robot's dismay.

"Gus, are you SURE that this is the right way?" Vector asked.

"Of course I am!" Gus said confidently. "Just follow my lead!"

"But it's been hours already!" Gardenia whined.

As they carry on, they hear leaf rustle and become alarmed.

"Did you hear that?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure did." Gardenia said. "Stay alerts everyone!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Vector said.

"Dude, what's going on?" Gus asked ignorantly.

Then the next thing that happens, a huge wild jaguar jumps out from the bushes and attacks the heroes. They quickly dodge it, but turns back to them.

"What's up with this guy?!" Vector demanded.

"I don't know, but he's gonna get a butt kicking for getting in our way!" Knuckles said and charges at the jaguar.

Knuckles and the jaguar get locked into a hand-to-hand combat, as the jaguar tries to slash and bite the echidna, but Knuckles easily dodges them and punches him in the stomach. The jaguar got angry and charges at him with a mighty roar. This time Vector intervenes and punches the jaguar across the face, but the bear swift kicked Vector onto Knuckles.

"Ouch!" They both whined as they got up.

Gus sees the jaguar about to slaughter them and his face becomes determined. "G-MAN TO THE RESCUE!!!" he let out a battle cry as he jumped from G-merl's shoulders and onto the jaguar's shoulders.

Everyone watches as Gus helded on to the jaguar's shoulders, while it started shacking, trying to get him off, but the gorilla refused to let go.

"Is that kid for real?" Vector looked dumb founded.

"Whatever the case, we have to help him!" Gardenia said as she charged curled in a ball.

Knuckles, Vector and G-merl charged as well and they all jumped on the jaguar, who was still shacking around to get them off him. Suddenly some vines shot out of nowhere and they all rapped around the jaguar. The heroes noticed this and they quickly got off the bear as they watched him dangling around the vines.

"What just happened?" Knuckles asked.

"I think I know." Gardenia said.

With that, a humanoid monkey slid down one of the vines strapped around the jaguar. The monkey looked the same age as Gardenia, with brown hair and fur, except on the muzzle, narrow yellow eyes, green jeans, orange fingerless gloves and black sandals. He landed in front of the heroes.

"Mahua!" Gardenia exclaimed.

"Long time no see Gardenia!" the monkey apparently called Mahua greeted as the female armadillo hugged and kissed him in the cheek.

"You two know each other?" Knuckles asked.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Mahua the monkey." Gardenia introduced the monkey.

"It is an honour to meet you all." Mahua greeted them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Vector the Crocodile!"

"The name's Knuckles the Echidna, just call me Knuckles."

"People call me Gus, but I prefer to be called…the G-man!" the gorilla made a fighting pose.

"Uh yeah, sure." Mahua said.

"And the robot's G-merl." Knuckles indicated the robot who greeted with a slight bow and some electronic sounds.

"Like I said, an honour to meet you." Mahua said. "And I see you all fighting the jaguar, you have enough bravery to even face Phantonius and his men, as foretold by the soothsayers."

"Thanks dude, just doing what comes natural." Gus said. "And now to finish the job!"

The gorilla picked up some pointy gravel to finish the jaguar off when Mahua intervened.

"Now, now, why go to such extreme measures? He was just doing his duty, to protect his territory." Mahua explained as he released the jaguar from the vines. "Now off you go." He told the jaguar and it left without a fuss.

"Aw man, you're just letting him go?" Gus whined.

"Shut up Gus!" Knuckles pounded his fist on his head.

"OW!" Gus cried as he rubbed his head in pain. "That was uncalled for!"

"Now then, what are you all doing here?" Mahua asked the gang.

Knuckles, Vector Gardenia and Gus began to explain about their situation, of how Phantonius kidnapped the heroes from Earth and Mobius and brought them to this world, The Star Emerald hunt and Black Cosmos and his people being controlled by evil spirits.

"Ah yes, it's just as the soothsayers foretold!" Mahua said. "The only way to free Black Cosmos and his people from the evil spirits is by using the legendary Blade of the Stars, whish had been used to defeat another great evil."

"What's the Blade of the Stars? It sounds pricy." Vector asked.

Gardenia and Mahua explain the story of the Blade of the Stars to Gus, Vector, Knuckles and G-merl. After they finished the gang looked amazed.

"Duuuuude! Sounds like a weapon worthy of the G-man to use!" Gus said excited.

"Shut up." Knuckles slapped his hand on the back of his head.

"But where the heck is that weapon hidden?" Vector demanded.

"We don't know, but I'm sure the elders might know about it." Mahua explained. "Come to my village and we'll discuss this with them."

"Okay, lead the way Mahua." Vector said.

Mahua started walking through the jungle with the gang behind him. Gus looked at the monkey with jealousy on his face. He's now the one leading? Unacceptable, he's the G-man and he should be the one leading, not some wild monkey boy! He was also completely unaware, as well as the rest of the gang, about the future in their hands in this adventure.

A/N: Well, that's that for now, the next chapter with focus more on some of the rest of the gang. Don't worry, the group in this chapter will find more of the Chaos and Star Emeralds, but only later on. Now, where is this Blade of the Stars hidden? Find out soon in the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**!!! R&R, please.


	12. The Tyrannical Death Cavern

A/N: I do not own anything except my characters Mimi and Lisa the Mongooses and Phantonius. The rest belongs to Cartoon Network, Sega/Sonic Team and to Rachellasoulheart.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**

**The ****Tyrannical Death Cavern**

Tommy, Tails, Kit and Charmy fell out of the portal and crashed on some rocky grounds.

"OUCH!" They all cried as they hit.

They all get up rubbing their heads in pain before they opened their eyes to see each other.

"You guys alright?" Tommy asked.

"I'm okay thanks." Tails said.

"I'm fine." Kit said.

"Me too." Charmy said.

They look around and they appear to be in the middle of some rocky canyons with many structures and fast rivers. They look around for the rest of the gang and try to call out for them, but no answer.

"Looks like we're the only ones here." Charmy said.

"Oh that's just great!" Kit said. "That Phantonius really had some nerve in dropping us here!"

"I think the others were caught too, just probably came out some place else." Tails said. "That's just my opinion but it's a possibility."

"I need to find Robotboy and fast! He might be all alone and scared out of his mind!" Tommy said agitated.

"Relax, I'm sure some of the others are with him." Tails said.

"Maybe, but still, I can't stop think about his situation." Tommy said.

"Uh, if you are done worrying, shouldn't we get going?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, come on, let's explore this place and find out where we are!" Tails said.

"Yay! Adventure!" Charmy shouted in excitement.

"Fine, let's go." Tommy said.

The four heroes started walking (or flying in Charmy and Kit's case) through the rocky canyons, flying and jumping over canyons and avoid falling into the river down below. They keep looking around and they now find themselves walking through a rocky wasteland with cactus and more structures, then they reached more rocky canyons. They have been walking and flying for hours and they still they couldn't find any civilization.

"Man, when are we going to find civilization?" Charmy asked.

"Dunno, I don't remember travelling through these parts." Kit said.

"The more time we waste the more I get worried about Robotboy." Tommy whined.

"Calm down, we'll find him." Tails said trying to calm the blonde hedgehog down.

They have been walking through for a few more minutes when…

"Hey! Check it out!" Charmy shouted all the sudden and pointed.

"Huh?" The others looked at where Charmy was pointing and it was the entrance to a cave.

"A cave?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah! Let's go check it out!" Charmy said and flew toward in excitement.

"Hey! Wait up!" Tommy, Tails and Kit followed the excited bee into the cave.

As they went deeper into the caves, it started to get dark; they couldn't see where they were going.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?" Charmy asked in the middle of the dark.

BONK!

"OW!" Charmy and Kit cried.

Then a light comes on and it was a flash light that Tails was holding.

"That's better." Tails said.

Tommy looked and saw that Charmy bumped into Kit and they fell on the ground, with Charmy lying on top of her.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Kit pushed the bee off.

"Ooops, sorry about that, didn't see you there." Charmy apologised.

"Next time you do that and I'll rip your wings out you fool!" Kit threatened.

"But…I said I was sorry!" Charmy said. "There's no need to get violent."

"Oh just shut up!" Kit yelled.

"No, you shut up!" Charmy yelled back.

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"**NO, YOU SHUT UP!**"

"**NO, YOU SHUT UP!**"

"**NO, YOU SHUT UP!**"

"**NO, YOU SHUT UP!**"

Tommy and Tails just stood there as they watched Charmy and Kit yelling at each other, with arguments that made no sense.

**Sweat drop roll down the side of their heads, one on each of them**

"Um guys, shouldn't we get going?" Tails tried to intervene.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Charmy and Kit yelled at Tails, who just simply back away a little, and returned to their senseless arguing.

"Come on Tails, let's carry on, the sooner we find Robotboy, the better! Tommy pulled Tails by the arm.

"But shouldn't we wait for Charmy and Kit?" Tails asked.

"Once Robotboy is with us, then I'll worry about them!" Tommy said.

"I'm going to regret this." Tails sighted. "But okay."

They continued deeper into the cave while Charmy and Kit continued their argument, until they realised the light was gone.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?" Charmy asked again.

"Hey! Their heading off without us!" Kit saw Tommy and Tails far deep into the cave and the fox with the flash light.

"Hey! Wait up!" Charmy and Kit flew after them.

"So, what made you decide to stop fighting?" Tommy teased at the two humanoid bugs.

"Uhh…" the two hesitated.

**Sweat drops roll down the side of their heads, one on each of them**

"Never mind, let's get moving." Tommy said.

"Right." Charmy and Kit agreed.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the caves, another portal opens and Amy, Cream, Cheese and Lola fell out of it and landed on the solid ground.

"OW!" They cried as they hit.

"What happened?" Amy asked "And who turned off the lights?"

"It's so dark! It's scary!" Cream whimpered.

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Say, how we end up here exactly?" Amy asked.

"If I recall, Phantonius used some kind of spell that separated us all from the others, I think." Lola said.

"WHAT?!" Amy asked furiously. "Seperating me from my Sonic! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA GET THAT BASTARD!" she roared as she swung her hammer.

"Hey watch it! You might end up hitting someone!" Lola warned as she, Cream and Cheese dropped on the ground to avoid Amy's hammer.

"I DON'T CARE, I-"

BAM-CRACK!

Amy's hammer hit something hard and it was something hard, that she stopped her mad dance.

"You were saying?" Lola asked.

"I think I hit something that moved." Amy said. "But it's so dark I can't see a thing!"

"Now what? Did anyone brought a flash light or something?" Cream asked.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"Sadly no." Lola said. "Guess we have no choice but to sit here and wait for a miracle."

"No way sister! I am not going just sit here and wait for something to happen!" Amy yelled as she started walking.

"Amy, wait! We have to stay together!" Lola warned.

But before Amy could reply back she suddenly felt no foot and…

"WHOAAAAAA!" she cried as she fell in some kind of hole and then hit…

SPLASH!

…water?

"Amy, what happened? Where are you?" Lola asked.

"Ow, I think I jest fell in a hole, with water." Amy shouted from the hole. "And I think there are some weird things down here, but I can't see what they are because of all this darkness.

"Look, just stay right where you are, we'll think of something!" Lola shouted.

"Okay." Amy said.

"Now what Lola?" Cream asked.

"Like I said, we can't do anything until a miracle happens." Lola said.

"How long will that take?" Cream asked.

"Dunno." Lola said.

Meanwhile, back with Tommy, Tails, Charmy and Kit…

"Dude, we've been going on for hours." Charmy whined. "Who's idea was to come here anyway?"

"That would be yours, dummy." Kit grunted

"Oh yeah, I forget." Charmy said scratching the back of his head

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

As they went on, Tommy felt like he just stepped on something that moved.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tommy almost fell over but managed to get his balance

"Tommy? What happened?" Tails asked.

"I-I almost tripped over something." Tommy said.

Tails then points his flashlight at at the ground to see what Tommy almost tripped over and it revealed to be something that almost frightened him.

"Whoa! It's a bone!" Tails almost screamed

"A bone?" Charmy and Kit looked over

"A bone? I stepped on a bone!?" Tommy asked terrified. "YUK!"

He took a few steps back in disgust when he hit his own back on something stuck on the wall that gave give him goose bumps.

"Um, Tails? What did I just come into contact with?!" Tommy asked shaken.

Tails pointed the flash light and when he saw what it was that Tommy came into contact with was something that REALLY frightened them.

"T-t-t-tom-m-m-my… y-y-you j-j-just a-a-a-a-a-a-a…" Tails, Chrmay and Kit shook in fear

"Huh?" Tommy then looked up and saw a…

"SKELATON!?" All four screamed in fear

In fact the whole place had a bunch of skeletons and bones laying all over the ground and coming out from the walls and ceilings. They were so freaked out they started running down the tunnels, screaming.

With Lola, Amy, Cream and Cheese…

"Do you hear something?" Cream asked

"What is it Cream? Lola asked

"Chao chao?" Cheese asked

"What's going on up there?" Amy asked from the hole

Cream hushed with her finger over her lips. "Listen…do you hear it?" she asked

The girls and the chao all perked their ears to hear whatever Cream heard. At first they though it was nothing when they could hear some faint voices, screaming.

"That sounds like Tommy and the others!" Cream said.

"It does!" Lola exclaimed.

Then suddenly the freaked out gang accidentally bumped into Lola, Cream and Cheese and they all fell into the hole where Amy had fallen and crashed right on top of her.

"OUCH!" They all cried out in pain.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Amy shouted, while gasping for air.

"Amy is that you?" Tommy asked

"Yeah and that you Tommy?" Amy asked

"Yeah, and Tails, Charmy and Kit are here too!" Tommy said

"Lola, Cream and Cheese are here too!" Amy said.

Everyone tried to figure out which way was up and suddenly, Tails then pointed the flash light into the weird things that Amy mentioned and turned out to be more skeletons. When everyone got the notice of this…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Everyone freaked out by the sights of the place

"Skeletons! Lots and lots of skeletons!" Cream panicked

"Chao chao!" Cheese panicked too

"Don't look at them Cream!" Lola said covering Cream's eyes with her hand

"Just what kind of place is this?!" Tommy demanded slapping a bony arm away

"I think I know, but it would be more accurate if everyone would just SHUT UP!" Kit yelled

Everyone stopped screaming in panic and turned their attention to Kit

"Okay, I can only think of one explanation about this place…" Kit said. "It's, the Tyrannical Death Cavern!"

"The Tyrannical Death Cavern?" Tails asked

"Yes, a long time ago, this planet had been invaded by evil creatures known as the Tyronosis!" Kit explained.

Kit told the others the story about the Tyronosis, the war and the Blade of the Stars.

"And this is where we buried their bodies after the war was won." Kit explained

"Man, we better get out of here before we end up like these guys!" Tommy said

"Are you scared Tommy?" Lola teased

"Wha-? I…uh…" Tommy hesitated blushing

"Just screw it! Now let's just get out of this hole." Kit said.

And every did just that. Tails carried Tommy and Amy, while Cream carried Lola and Kit, Charmy and Cheese followed.

"Whew, glad to be out of that hole, I need to go to the dryers." Amy said.

"Later Amy, now, back to what I was saying." Kit said as she explained more about the Blade of the Stars

"So, if we had all the Star Emeralds, plus this blade, we could free Black Cosmos and Shadowia from the Evil Spirits?" Tails asked

"Yeah, but where the blade is now hidden is now a long forgotten mystery, unfortunately." Kit said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure this out." Amy said.

"Yeah, now let's get out of here before we end up like these guys." Tommy said.

"Good idea, but…" Tails said. "…which way is out of here?"

They look around with Tails' flash light and they realise that there are tons passage ways.

"Great and I have no idea which one of them is the exit." Kit said annoyed.

"Guess will just have to pick one and see where it leads." Lola said.

Everyone agreed and took a random tunnel. As they went on and on, they saw nothing but skeletons and more skeletons as well as chambers and more chambers. It felt like they were walking for hours and they weren't even sure if it was day or night time right now. But then a few moments later, they entered another chamber, but surprisingly, this one was unlike the others they had seen before, especially because of the huge pyramid in the middle.

"WOW!" Everyone except Kit exclaimed.

"That is one HUGE pyramid!" Charmy said impressed.

"Kit, do you know this place?" Tails asked the butterfly.

"Um, let me think." Kit said while looking at the pyramid and trying to remember.

"Hey! Something is glowing on top of the pyramid!" Cream exclaimed

Everyone looked and they noticed a shine at the very peak on the top of the pyramid.

"Hey Tails, think you, Cream, Cheese, Charmy and Kit can go get it?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." Tails said. "Come on, let's go see!"

"Right!" Cream, Charmy and Kit agreed.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed too.

The flying heroes flew up to the top of the pyramid to see what the glowing thing was. When they reached it, they were shocked to see it was…

"A CHAOS EMERALD!" Tails, Charmy and Cream shouted in shock when they saw the green gemstone carved on top of the pyramid.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said.

"A what?" Kit asked confused

Tails, Charmy and Cream explained to Kit about the Chaos Emeralds, telling her that they were like the Star Emeralds but from their planet.

"Oh…I see." Kit said.

"But, the most questioning thing is…how did they end up in this world too?" Tails wondered.

"Hey! Is everything alright up there?" Tommy shouted from far below

"Don't worry! Everything's okay, were coming right back down!" Tails shouted back. "Come on guys."

Charmy, Cream and Kit nodded. Tails removed the emrald from the peak of the pyramid and they all flew back down to Tommy, Lola and Amy, then showed them the Chaos Emerald.

"Wha? But what's a Chaos Emerald doing in this world?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we were wondering that too." Tails said.

"Hey guys, I'm curious about what is inside that pyramid, I say we go check it out!" Charmy said excited.

"Probably more skeletons and all that dead junk." Kit rolled her eyes.

"But what choice do we have?" Tommy asked. "Let's go."

The others couldn't decline and they entered the pyramid. Once inside, they went through a number of hallways and chambers, with more dead stuff inside of course, just like Kit said. But then they enter a certain chamber and they become shocked to see what was at the end of it: the purple Star Emerald by the alter with a mysterious sword with it's blade in it's scabbard on top of it.

"A Star Emerald!" Kit exclaimed.

"Wow, must be our lucky day!" Tommy said as he rushed over to pick it up.

"Hey guys, I wonder what this sword here is?" Tails said as he flew over to it, followed by a curious Charmy.

"Hey! Wouldn't this thing happen to be that Blade-whatever-thingy that you told us about Kit?" Charmy asked her.

"I…don't know…" Kit said uneasily. "I've never seen it before, but…if it's hidden in a place like this…"

"Great! Then let's take it!" Charmy said as he proceeded to pick it up.

"Wait Charmy! It could be a-"

But Charmy picked it up from the alter and suddenly everything started rumbling.

"-trap." Lola finished her sentence, but it was too late.

"Quick! The door!" Cream warned as she and Cheese noticed the door closing.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

The heroes made a run for it and slide down under the door, Charmy lost his helmet but managed to get it back before the door closed and placed back on his head.

"Whew, that was close one." Amy said in relief.

"Uh guys, we're not safe yet." Tommy indicated to a bunch of skeletons with green auras and came to life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The heroes screamed in horror and run away from the skeletons.

The heroes manage to get out of the pyramid but the skeletons around have come to life too.

"YIKES! Out of the frying pan and into the fire!" Tommy exclaimed.

Soon after, the heroes were completely surrounded by skeletons and each one was holding weapons, such as swords, axes and spears.

"This is scary, I want my mommy!" Cream cried.

"Chao chao!" Cheese cried too.

Lola and Amy stood beside Cream and Cheese to protect them. Tommy, Tails, Charmy and Kit made fighting poses.

"The only way to survive is if we battle out way through these skeletons!" Tails said.

"I'm with you there brother!" Tommy agreed.

"Me too!" Lola said.

"Same here!" Amy and Kit said.

"M-m-me…too." Cream said still scared.

"Chao chao." Cheese agreed too.

"OH YEAH! Time to Rock n' Roll!" Charmy shouted.

A/N: After recovering a Chaos Emerald, a Star Emerald and what it is believed to be the Blade of the Stars, our heroes became surrounded by the undead of the Tyrannical Death Cavern. Will our heroes survive? Or will they suffer the same fate as these monsters? You don't want to miss the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**! R&R, please.


	13. Mind Blowing to an Underground adventure

A/N: Well, it's about time isn't it? I know, I was lazy and stuff, but don't worry, I'll try to update whenever I can okay? I do not own Robotboy or Sonic the Hedgehog, only my OCs Mimi, Lisa and Phantonious. Yumi and Yumibot belong to numbuh 007 and Ratchella and her friends belong to Ratchellasoulheart.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**

**A Mind blowing to an underground adventure**

Yumi, Yumibot, Booker and Mimi woke up from their unconscious state, feeling dizzy.

"Aw man, what happened?" Yumi asked.

"Don't know." Yumibot said.

"So you've decided to join us in the waking world." They turned to see Shadow and Lisa both awake.

"Lisa!" Mimi quickly dashed to her older sister and hugged her.

"Don't worry, I'm here." She said hugging her back.

"So, where are we?" Booker asked looking around. "I can see a bunch of open plains and…" he feels a strong wind blowing by. "…and it's windy!"

"We have no idea, but that Phantonious guy must have teleported us away from him and we've got separated from the rest." Shadow said.

"Oh that's just great, now we have to go look for them!" Yumi frowned.

"Well, we ain't gonna stand here and wait for something to happen are we?" Lisa asked. "Come on, let's check this place out!"

Yumi, Yumibot, Booker, Mimi, Lisa and Shadow started walking through the windy, open plains. As they venture on, they felt the wind was getting stronger every second. They try to ignore that and continue looking around for the others.

"Just what is this place?" Yumi asked and the wind was getting stronger. "Urrgh! And what's with this stupid wind?!"

"Less talk, more walking!" Shadow said, ignoring the wind.

"Right…" Yumi said.

They continue to walk through the plains and the wind just kept getting stronger and stronger. Yumi could barely stand it any longer.

"Ugh! Seriously! This wind is starting to get on my nerves!" the burnet hedgehog complained. "I wish it could suddenly stop!"

Next thing you know the wind stopped and the ones who were struggling, whish were Yumi, Booker and Mimi fell on the ground flat.

"I spoke too soon…" Yumi frowned as she got up.

Booker got up along with Mimi, who was helped by Lisa. "Just what happened?" Mimi asked confused.

"The wind stopped. "Lisa said.

"I know that! What I meant was why did it suddenly stop?" Mimi explained.

"Oh…well Mimi, I don't know." Lisa said.

"Well who cares? I'm glad it stopped!" Yumi said.

Shadow however just looked around the area with Yumibot, when they notice a small village up ahead.

"Hey! Maybe we can find help in that village!" Yumibot pointed out.

"Yes! But…" Shadow looked stern. "…it is strange…I can sense the energy of a Chaos Emerald coming from that village!"

"Say wha?" Yumi gave a dumbfounded look at Shadow. "What do you mean? We're not on Mobius anymore! We're on whole different planet!"

"I know that! But I also have the ability to sense the presence of a Chaos Emerald whenever it is far or close." Shadow explained.

"But, if what you say is true, then how did they end up here?" Yumibot asked.

"I don't know…Chaos Emeralds have so many mysteries that have yet to be answered." Shadow said. "Now let's not waste anymore time, let's go!"

Shadow skated toward the village on his air shoes, with Lisa and Mimi following behind.

"Do you think there really is a Chaos Emerald in that village?" Yumi asked Yumibot and Booker.

"I dunno." Yumibot said.

"Only one way to find out, we must head for that village!" Booker said and he started flying using his twin tails as helicopter blades, toward the village.

Yumi and Yumibot follow him close behind.

Once they got to the village, they look around and they see some dens around but strangely, there wasn't anyone around, whish made them feel uneasy and suspicious.

"Where is everybody?!" Yumi demanded.

"Lower your voice…" Lisa hushed. "There are people around here, I can feel it." She whispered.

"How can you tell?" Yumibot asked.

Lisa didn't reply, she maintained quiet, along with Mimi who cooperated with her. Yumi, Yumibot looked curious, while Booker looked around in interest and Shadow kept looking around for the Chaos Emerald.

Then before long, a bunch of felines and other species ambushed them from behind.

"WHAAAA!!!" Yumi and Yumibot were caught in surprise.

"Chaos…SPEAR!" Shadow attacked their attackers with his yellow spear shaped blasts, knocking most of them out. Yumi and Yumibot kept double teaming against them, Booker flies around them making them attack each other by accident. Mimi and Lisa used their martial arts moves on the attackers.

The battle went on and one until they heard someone yell.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Yumi and the others heard the yell, whish sounded female.

Everyone stops fighting, to see a grey she-cat, who was very young, wearing a white dress.

"Whisker Moon, my brother, why are you fighting these people, who came in here curiously?" she asked to the crowd.

Yumi and her friends then see a gingery grey tom-cat, who happens to be their leader, but still very young, wearing king like clothes.

"Dee Moon, my sister, we are protecting our village from the intruders who came to steal our treasure!" Whisker Moon said. "Now stay out of this and let us finish the fight.

"No! I refuse!" Dee Moon yelled. "How are you sure these people are our enemies?"

"Listen to your sister man, we only came here because we think that there is something here Phantonious might be interested in stealing from you." Yumi said.

"Ah hah! So you are working for Phantonius then!" Whisker Moon jumped to the conclusion.

"NO WAY!" The heroes yelled.

"That bastard is the reason for sending us here after he revealed that he was possessing Shadowia's leader!" Shadow growled.

"He's already took three of the Star Emeralds and he probably trying to get the rest right now!" Booker said.

"Is that so?" Whisker Moon asked.

"Yes it is!" Booker said.

There was a moment of silence; Whisker Moon looks at his sister. "So you believe that these people are not our enemies?" he asked.

"Yes." Dee Moon said.

Whisker Moon sighted. "Stand down my fellow clanians, these people aren't our enemies." He said.

The warriors took their leader's order and walk away from the heroes.

"Okay, first of all, do you happen to know where we can find a colourful stone whish looks like a diamond?" Shadow asked them. "Or maybe just a Star Emerald?"

"Hmm?" Whisker Moon looks at him curiously. "What do happen to talk about?" he asked.

"The diamond stone I'm talking about is called a Chaos Emerald, a powerful stone from my world, almost similar to your Star Emeralds." Shadow explained. "I don't know how and why, but for some strange reason I can sense the energy of the emerald right here in your village."

"And if you happen to have a Star Emerald, we want to take and make sure Phantonius doesn't take it from you and use it for his own purposes." Lisa added.

Then a grey female cat, Amber Claw the second in command walks up to them. "We do happen to have such a thing, don't we, Whisker Moon?" she asked.

"Yes, that is true Amber Claw." Whisker Moon said.

"I don't know why, but I believe we should trust these people and let them have it." Amber Claw said.

"Are you sure?" Whisker Moon asked.

Amber Claw just nodded, Dee Moon nodded as well, Whisker Moon sighted. "Alright then, I shall direct these strangers here to our treasure room." Whisker Moon said. "If these people really aren't our enemies."

"Thank you your majesty." Booker said in a polite way.

"Come, this way." Whisker Moon said.

They nod in agreement and they follow Whisker Moon, followed by Amber Claw and Dee Moon into the underground section of the village, filled with dens, whish served the villagers as homes. In the end, Whisker Moon, led them into a den full of treasure and other riches, the heroes except Shadow and Lisa look around amazed.

"This is where we keep all of our treasure, we've went through a lot making sure that Phantonius and other clans wouldn't get their hands on them." Whisker Moon explained.

"Yeah, very nice, but where are the Chaos and Star Emeralds?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"Ignore him, he's always like that." Lisa said with a giggle, Shadow glares at her a little.

"If you say so." Whisker Moon said and he walks up to a stone wall.

Whisker Moon whispers out something in a language that others didn't understand. When he was done a secret door was revealed on the stone wall.

"Sweet!" Yumi said.

"This way, please." Whisker Moon said and they enter the room.

They all enter what looked like a huge room and in the middle was an altar and on it was the Purple Chaos Emerald and the White Star Emerald.

"Oh my god!" Yumi exclaimed. "You were right Shadow! There is a Chaos Emerald here!"

"Wait a minute…" Shadow looked carefully at the two emeralds. "Something isn't right…"

"What do you mean?" Yumibot asked.

"Heh, don't let looks deceive you! Those two emeralds you see there, they are fake!" Whisker Moon explained.

"What?!" Yumi gawked. "Then…where are the real ones?"

"I cannot tell you…" Whisker Moon said.

"Why not?" Booker asked curiously.

"Because we've got company!" Lisa pointed out a cracking forming on the wall.

Then the next thing that happens is, a huge robot worm with a giant drill for a muzzle busted out from the wall.

"Intruders! Protect the village!" Amber Claw shouted and got ready to confront the robot worm.

"Hehehehehehehehe!" A voice came from the robot worm. "I may not know where the real emeralds are, but I will find them myself, if I have to!"

"I don't think so dirt face!" Yumibot got into position.

"If anyone's taking the emeralds, it's us!" Shadow said in position.

"Yeah us!" Booker got in position as well.

"You tell it!" Yumi got in position as well.

Lisa and Mimi got in position as well, however both of them found something weird about the voice coming from the robot worm. The same for Shadow and Booker.

"Dee Moon! Go back to the village and warn the villagers!" Whisker Moon said. "Go!"

"Okay! Good luck!" Dee Moon agreed and rushes out of the room.

The robot worm then comes out charging toward the heroes with it's drill, they dodge, Shadow attacks it with his Chaos Spears, while Yumibot shoots lasers from her index finger tips, Booker flies around the robot, holding Yumi by her hands, she lands some kicks all around, Lisa throws karate chops with Mimi by her side, Whisker Moon and Amber Claw use their Windian warrior skills.

The robot worm took damage from their attacks, but it wasn't enough to be stopped. The robot then keeps moving around the whole chamber, trying to stab them with it's sharp drill and shooting lasers from it's sides.

Shadow lands some Homing Attacks all around and manages to destroy some of the lasers. Yumibot, Yumi and Booker land a team combo move on the robot's head, Lisa and Mimi use more kung fu skills with Whisker Moon and Amber Claw using their skills. The robot worm took more damage.

"Grrr, I'm not finished yet!" the voice from the robot shouted angrily and the robot continues to attack, now dropping mines all over the chamber.

Yumi and the others carefully manage to avoid the mines while trying to reach the robot worm and locate it's weak spot, as they suspect who's voice coming from the robot worm is.

"Brother! We have arrived!" Dee Moon showed up along with some windian warriors from the village.

"Dee Moon!" Whisker Moon shouted. "Everyone! Help us defeat the mechanical monster and protect our village and treasure!"

"FOR WINDIA!" The warriors charged at the robot worm using their skills all over it.

"The robot worm grew furious and starts shacking the warriors off as well as attacking them with it's drill.

"AAARGH!" "OUAAARGH!" "AAAAARGH!" "OOOOUGH!"

Many warriors were hit and badly injured by the robot's drill, and fall down in really gruesome states. Yumi and the others, Whisker Moon, Dee Moon and Amber Claw gasp in horror while Lisa covers Mimi's eyes.

"You monster!" Whisker Moon growled angrily.

The robot worm then charges toward Whisker Moon, but he dodges it, but to his horror he was now heading straight for DEE MOON!

"Little Dee Moon! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Whisker Moon charged forward and took out something from his 'pocket', the REAL White Star Emerald.

"STAR WARP!" Whisker Moon shouted while holding the Star Emerald and grabbed his sister, then they both warp away from the robot worm's drill.

"Master!" Amber Claw cried and growls angrily at the robot worm, then she notices something shining from a small hole on the back of the robot's head. "Is that it's weak spot?" she asked herself.

"Grrr! He had the Star Emerald the whole time!" the voice coming from the robot growled and the robot turn's its attention back to the rest. "No matter, I'll deal with you first before going after them!"

"I don't think so!" Shadow threatened.

"Guys! Aim for the shining area on the back of it's head! I think that's it's main weak point!" Amber Claw shouted.

The heroes look at Amber Claw then at each other. They nod in agreement as they decide to go for it.

"DIE!" the robot charges at them.

The heroes manage to fly over them thanks to the ones who could fly and they aim for the part that was shining on the back of the robot. Yumibot fires her laser beams while Shadow fires his Chaos Spears, they hit and…

"AAARGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The voice cried before the robot was hit in the weak spot and was destroyed. The battle was over.

"ALRIGHT!" the heroes, except Shadow, Lisa and Amber Claw shouted with joy.

"Well done, you guys help us defend the village and it's treasure!" Amber Claw said.

"Yeah, we're sorry we couldn't help the ones' who got injured." Booker said. "And some of them appear to have…uh, you know…"

"Well, we all make sacrifices to protect our village." Amber Claw said. "As for the ones who manage to survive, don't worry, Run the windian Healer will help them."

"Whatever, but now that we know Whisker Moon had the Star Emerald all along and that he and his sister are gone; we'll never know where the Chaos Emerald is." Shadow growled.

"Oh, Whisker Moon must have used the Star Emerald's power to save his sister and himself by warping into another world." Amber Claw said. "Of course, they are actually different versions of this planet."

"Oh, I see." Booker said. "Like parallel universes."

"Exactly." Amber Claw said. "But it's probably going to take some time for them to return."

"How long?" Shadow asked impatiently."

"A couple of days maybe, the Star Emeralds have their own limits too you know?" Amber Claw said.

"A couple of days?!" Yumi and the other gawked.

"We can't wait that long!" Yumibot protested.

"And what about the Chaos Emerald?" Shadow insisted.

"Oh, you mean this?" Amber Claw pulls out the REAL Purple Chaos Emerald from her 'pocket'.

"Whoa! You had it with you this whole time?" Shadow gawked and groaned.

Amber Claw just shrugged and handed it over. "Here, I have no use for it anyway, and since you helped protect the village, I guess you can have it." She said.

"Really? You'll let us have it?" Yumi asked.

"Of course." Amber Claw said.

"Oh thank you!" Mimi said.

"Finally…" Shadow said as he finally got the Chaos Emerald in hand.

"Now what do you say you help out the ones in need?" Amber Claw asked.

"Ok!" The heroes agreed.

A/N: And so, the heroes managed to get one of the Chaos Emeralds, but what about Whisker Moon and Dee Moon, and the White Star Emerald? And the rest of the gang? What are they doing at the moment? There are still many things to uncover. Now, what will happen next? Find out next time in **ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**!!! R&R, please.


	14. Escape from the cave & the Bone Monster

A/N: I own nothing except Phantonius, okay? Thank you!

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**

**Escape from the cave and the Bone Monster**

Robotboy, Sonic, Espio and Ratchella continued on in search of their missing friends when they reach the rocky canyons.

"So Ratchella, where are we exactly?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think that cavern over there looks familiar…" Ratchella replied while pointing out the cavern she mentioned.

"A cavern?" Espio asked. "You've been in there before?"

"No, but I remember my father had once brought me here, but never went in it." Ratchella explained. "He told me it was too dangerous to go inside, he didn't even tell me exactly why…"

"Perhaps he had a good reason…" Espio said.

Sonic then notices Robotboy reacting about something. "What's up Robodude?" he asked him in concern.

"Tommy in cave!" Robotboy said.

"Tommy? Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Yes! Tommy have watch! Robotboy have watch sensor! He in cavern alright!" Robotboy said in determination. "Let go!"

"Hey come back here!" Sonic called out as Robotboy flew into the cavern without hesitation.

"Uh oh, this can't be good!" Ratchella said.

"He really does believe that Tommy is inside that cavern?" Espio asked Sonic.

"Not sure, but we better go after him before he gets in trouble! Let's go!" Sonic said and leaped toward the cavern and zooms into it after the robot.

"Shall we?" Espio asked Ratchella.

"Well, since father isn't here, I guess it's okay if I go in there now." Ratchella said.

"Don't worry, if anything happens I'll be there for you." Espio said while blushing.

"Thank you Espio!" Ratchella gave him a kiss.

And with that, the two went into the cavern after Robotboy and Sonic, hopefully they will find Tommy on time.

Meanwhile, deep inside the cave, Tommy, Tails, Charmy, Kit, Lola, Amy, Cream and Cheese struggled to fight off the skeletons; using all the abilities they had, showing no sights of giving up. But it has been over an hour, and they were getting exhausted.

"There's too many of them…" Tommy panted. "I wish Ro was here…"

But then his wish comes true when suddenly Super Activated Robotboy comes out of nowhere and blasts the skeletons away from him with his machine guns.

"Robotboy!" They cheered with joy.

"Don't forget us!" Sonic showed up, followed by Espio and Ratchella.

"Sonic!" Tails, Amy and Cream shouted with joy.

"Hey Espio!" Charmy flew over the chameleon.

"It's about time!" Kit said playfully when she flew over to Ratchella.

"You guys in need of help I see?" Ratchella said noticing more skeletons appearing.

"Yeah!" Kit said.

"Let's talk about business later, let's just get out of here!" Sonic said pulling out the Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

He unleashes a flash of chaos Energy that swallows him and the rest of the guys out of sight, leaving the skeletons confused and then they unleash a shriek of anger as they begin to do something terrifying.

Meanwhile, the heroes warp back in sight just outside the cavern. Tommy quickly embraced Robotboy who was back in his Activated form.

"I was worried about you Ro!" Tommy said.

"Robotboy, worried about Tommy too!" Robotboy joyfully hugged him back.

"SONIC!" Amy embraced Sonic with her trademark hug. "I was so scared Sonic! We just warpped into that scary place, then we had to fight those skeletons…and…and…"

"Amy! Calm down! You're…crushing…me!" Sonic gasped for air under her hug.

"Man, you guys won't believe what we found!" Tails said.

"Like…what? Besides, that…we found a Chaos Emerald in this world?" Sonic said after Amy released him from her hug.

"Yeah, we found one too, but that's not all!" Tails said.

"Yeah! Check this out!" Lola said.

"Ta-daa!" Charmy pulls out the Blade.

"THE BLADE OF THE STARS!" Ratchella gasped in shock.

"That's the Blade of the Stars?" Sonic asked.

"Wow!" Robotboy said.

"Indeed." Espio said.

"Uh, the what?" Tommy asked confused.

"Wait! I remember now!" Kit suddenly said. "That's the same blade that was used in that war years ago, right?"

"Yes Kit, it is!" Ratchella said.

"Care to be more specific? I think some of us would like a more detailed explanation." Lola said.

"Yeah!" Amy, Cream, Cheese, Tails, Charmy and Tommy agreed.

"Okay, Kit and I will explain it to you, the whole story." Ratchella said.

And so, Ratchella and Kit begin to explain about the story of the Blade of the Stars and how a brave Clanian warrior used it along with the Star Emeralds to save the people enslaved by the Evil Spirits and defeated the Tyronosis from the face of the planet, leaving Tommy, Lola, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Charmy even more surprised.

"Dude! I never would have guessed!" Tommy said.

"Me neither!" Lola agreed.

"So, since we now have the Blade of the Stars, we just need all Star Emeralds to free Black Cosmos and the other Shadowians from the evil spirits' contol, right?" Tails asked.

"Yes!" Ratchella and Kit said.

"But there's one problem: Phantonius has three of the Star Emeralds." Cream said.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back, one way or another." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Robotboy said happily.

"I hope you're right." Ratchella said. "No one has ever been able to get inside Phantonius' castle in space, and return alive anyway. You guys were only lucky to have escaped!"

"Hey, if we can escape, we can get back in and out whenever we want!" Sonic said. "But now isn't the time, let's just find the rest of the guys and as well as the rest of the Star Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds!"

"He's right, for now, let's just concentrate on more important endeavors before facing the enemy." Espio said. "Slow and steady wins the race."

"Uh…" Sonic murmured at the expression.

**A sweat drop rolls on the side of his head**

"Okay, let's get going!" Tommy said. "And again, great to have you back safe and sound Ro."

Robotboy giggled.

They were about to leave and continue on, when an earthquake causes them to stop on their tracks, and nearly fall over.

"What's going on?" Lola nearly panicked.

"The ground is shacking!" Tommy said.

"Uh guys? Behind you!" Charmy said pointing at something coming from behind.

"What?" Kit looks behind and notices the cliff breaking up, along with everyone else.

"Oh my Stars!" Ratchella gawked.

The cliff breaks open in half as a jet of bones bursts out from the cliff, the heroes watch as the bones form together into a colossus sized skeleton, made of bones from all the skeletons in the cave, with three eye holes, sharp teeth, six arms, wielding swords, axes and crossbows, and a sharp ended tail. The bone monster looks down at the heroes with an anger expression and let's out a dark hiss of anger at them.

"…" The heroes just stood there staring at the bone monster, until one of them broke the silence.

"Uh…GOT TO GO!" Charmy flew off at full speed.

"Uh, yeah, me too!" Kit flew off after Charmy.

The Bone Monster hisses in anger and swings a sword at them.

"SCATTER!" Sonic shouted and zooms off after Charmy and Kit carrying Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese. Espio and Ratchella followed behind.

"Let go!" Robotboy grabbed Tommy and Lola and flies after the others.

The Bone Monster's attack missed, but it didn't give up without a fight as it begins to chase after the heroes in a menacing way.

"ACK! It's chasing us!" Tails gawked in panic.

"Come on! Time to pick up the pace!" Sonic uses his Sonic Boom ability increase his speed away from the Bone Monster.

Robotboy increases his jet boosters to the max as he follows Sonic and escape from the monster.

Ratchella chants a spell to increase her speed and grabs Espio, Kit and Charmy to get away from the monster.

The Bone Monster hisses as he continues to chase after the heroes, swinging his swords and axes and shooting his crossbows at them. The heroes whimper as they struggle to dodge his attacks and any obstacles in the way. This went on for 20 minutes, and they were now headed to what appears to be a jungle.

"Tommy! Jungle ahead!" Robotboy said.

"Way to go Ro! Hey everyone! Let's try losing sight of him in that jungle!" Tommy suggested.

"Got it! Here we go!" Sonic grinned slyly as everyone dashes into the jungle.

However, the Bone Monster refused to give up and chased them into the jungle, looking forward to send them to their doom.

A/N: Okay, two groups have been reunited, but will they be able to escape the monster and survive? Will they be able to find a way to destroy it? Or is the undead monstrosity going to give them hell? Find out next time on: **ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**! R&R, please.


	15. Wild Battle

A/N: Do I have to repeat myself at the beginning of every single chapter I write? I don't own anything except for my OCs, 'kay? Thank you very much.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**

**Wild Battle**

Meanwhile, with Knuckles, Gus, Gardenia, Vector and Gemerl, Mahua had led them to his village which was built on top of the tall trees of the Jungle. It was a beautiful scenery, treehouses, bridges and vines all over the place, it's inhabitants were all minding their own business. Our heroes move around the village as Mahua tours them around the village, until they reached the elders' house.

Inside, four elderly monkeys sat on their chairs as they welcomed Mahua back, who then introduced his new friends to them and asked them about the Blade of the Stars. That's when one of the Elders spoke.

"The Blade of the Stars has already been found by someone else." One of the Elders spoke.

"Say what?" the heroes asked.

"It was hidden deep within the terrifying Tyrannical Death Cavern, but it was found by a group of heroes, who even now are fighting for their lives." The second Elder spoke.

"As foretold by our soothsayers." The third Elder said.

"Group of Heroes?" Knuckles asked. "You wouldn't be talking about Sonic, or Robotboy or whatever, right?"

"We were told that among them was a blue hedgehog and a mechanical hedgehog…" the Fourth Elder spoke.

"Dude! That's Sonic and Robodude!" Gus said. "Aw man, I can't believe they already beat the G-man to it."

"Whatever Gus." Knuckles, Vector and Gardenia said.

"Elders, have the soothsayers predicted where they are at this moment?" Mahua asked.

"Yes, they are heading directly toward the jungle and in our direction." The first Elder spoke.

"WHAT?" the heroes gawked.

"Indeed, they are coming from the East from here." The second Elder spoke. "If you head there now, you might be able to find them, but beware, a great terror is chasing them as well!"

"Great terror?" Gardenia asked. "Who? Phantonious?"

"No, but something just as terrifying as him." The third Elder spoke. "I believe it is the curse of the Tyrannical Death Cavern, in which whoever manages to steal the Blade of the Stars from it, the remains of the Tyronosis will rise from their graves and slay the thieves who took it by any costs!"

"Uh oh, then we better hurry!" Gardenia said.

"Right!" Knuckles, Vector and Mahua said with Gemerl using electronic sounds.

"G-man, to the rescue!" Gus arrogantly dashed out of the elder's house, except with all the excitement, he ended up running off the platform and falls. "!" he screamed all the way down until he hit the ground, leaving a hole shaped in his outline.

Knuckles, Gardenia, Vector and Gemerl went out of the house and looked down to see where Gus fell. "I'm okay…" they heard Gus say as he crawled out of his hole, before falling unconscious.

"I seriously don't understand why we even bring him along with us." Vector said.

"Me neither…" Knuckles said.

**Sweat drops roll down on the side of their foreheads**

"Well, we better go him before going after the others." Gardenia suggested.

Meanwhile, Robotboy, Tommy, Lola, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Espio, Charmy, Ratchella and Kit ran for their lives at full speed as the gigantic Bone Monster chased them down, attacking them without mercy while the heroes struggle to dodge everything it throws at him.

"There's a jungle there! Let's try and lose sight of him there!" Tommy pointed out.

"Then let's go!" Ratchella shouted.

"Here we go!" Sonic shouted as he dashes full speed into the jungle, with everyone following behind.

But the Bone Monster wasn't going to give up so easily, as it roars demonically, destroying everything in front of it, hunting for it's victims.

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Vector, Gardenia, Mahua and Gemerl, climbed down the trees to go and help Gus off the ground. Gemerl carries Gus on his back, since he's still unconscious. They keep moving through the jungles, in search of their friends.

"Do you hear something?" Gardenia asked.

"It's coming from over there!" Mahua pointed out.

Next thing they knew Robotboy, Sonic, Tommy, Lola, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Espio, Charmy, Ratchella and Kit dashed right past them while shouting "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!". Knuckles, Vector, Gardenia, Mahua and Gemerl looked confused until the Bone Monster appeared as it smashed through the trees, roaring furiously.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Knuckles and the others screamed and end up going after Robotboy, Sonic and the others.

They run through the jungle side by side with the undead monstrosity still on their tail. "Where have you guys been?" Knuckles demanded.

"Long story short: we've got a sword and two emeralds, and angered the spirits who were guarding them!" Charmy explained.

"You mean the Blade of the Stars?" Gardenia asked.

"The same!" Ratchella said showing it to them.

"Wow!" They admired it, except it was ruined by the Bone Monster's angry roar.

"I suggest save the awe stuff for later and take that thing down!" Knuckles suggested.

"Agreed!" Sonic said.

The heroes decided to climb up higher to the top, the Bone Monster roared as it decided to chase after them by climbing the trees.

Robotboy super-activates and starts shooting lasers and missiles at the Bone Monster, causing damage as parts of it fall off, but not enough to defeat the foul undead beast. The Bone Monster fires it's crossbows at them, but they dodge. Mahua and Gardenia teamed up as Gardenia curls into a ball and Mahua hurls at the monster like a basket ball, causing some damage. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles team up, Knuckles picks up Tails by his feet while Tails picks up Sonic by his. Knuckles spins around them, then releases, Sonic curls into his ball form and Tails kicks him at the Bone Monster.

"BLAST AWAY!" Sonic shouted as he performed his Light Speed Attack on the Bone Monster, causing mortal damage to the monster.

The Bone Monster was even more furious as it swings it's swords at the heroes, chopping the trees down. The heroes jump off and land on the trees next to it as the battle goes on.

The Bone Monster begins shooting dark energy orbs at the heroes. Amy brings out her Piko Piko Hammer and knocks them back at the monster with it, the Bone Monster cried in pain as he got a taste of his own medicine. Robotboy, Tommy, Lola and Gus team up, Robotboy loads them up into his energy blaster, as the three kids get into their ball forms, as Robotboy charges up energy. When he was done, Robotboy fires all three of them at the Bone Monster, causing mortal damage as the Bone Monster cried in pain. Tommy and Lola landed a perfect landing on their feet, but Gus landed on his head.

"So much for my big finale…" Gus groaned in pain.

The Bone Monster roars in anger as he swings his swords at them, but they dodge. Cream and Lola team up, Cream picks up Lola and they fly around the Bone Monster, confusing it, while Cheese does his spin attack move right between it's eyes, causing more damage.

Gemerl, charges at the Bone Monster landing punches and kicks, and missiles around it, causing some more damage. The Bone Monster roars even more angrily as he fires his crossbows at them, but they dodge. Robotboy continues on firing it's Blasters at the Bone Monster, cauaing more damage. Espio, Charmy and Vector team up, Espio plays his guitar, Charmy plays his drums, while Vector unleashes an ear shattering screech through his microphone, mixed with Espio and Charmy's instruments, causing mortal damage to the Bone Monster.

The Bone Monster cries in pain, as it struggles to stand up and fight. "He looks worn out! Keep fighting, we're almost there!" Tommy shouted.

"I believe it is time for the final blow!" Ratchella said as she holds up the Blade of the Stars, inserting the Red Star Emerald into it. "Gardenia, Kit, are you ready?"

"Of course!" Gardenia said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Kit said.

Ratchella, Gardenia and Kit team up, Gardenia embraces Kit, Kit embraces Ratchella, who holds firmly the Blade of the Stars. Gardenia curls into a ball and spins so fast, that after a few seconds, she launches Kit and Ratchella into the sky, then Kit spins and hurls Ratchella down toward the Bone Monster. "STAR CONTROL!" Ratchella shouts as she stabs the Bone Monster in the head with the Blade of the Stars.

The Bone Monster cries in pain as he falls apart as he reduces into a pile of bone. Ratchella, Kit and Gardenia landed back next to the heroes.

"Is that it?" Lola asked.

"No, it's not!" Mahua warned as he pointed out a dark orb of energy emerge from the pile of bones. "That orb contains the spirits of the Tyronosis and they refuse to go down without a fight!"

"Alright, if it's a fight they want, then they got one!" Sonic said with determination, as he holds up the Red Chaos Emerald. "Robodude?"

Robotboy nodded, as he and Sonic get into battle position. The Spirit Orb charges at them, but Sonic and Robotboy landed a Spin Dash, that sends the orb flying.

"SONIC WIND!" Sonic shouts holding the Chaos Emerald, as he unleashes a blue gust of chaos energy, and Robotboy fires his Nuclear Fusion Missile.

The two special attacks combine into one and hit the Spirit Orb, destroying it, the spirits of the Tyronosis scream in horror as they were all sent into the afterlife, ending the battle.

"YES!" Sonic shouted as he did his victory pose with Robotboy.

"YAY!" Tommy and the rest of the gang cheered for them.

"Well done brave heroes." Ratchella smiled.

"We couldn't have done it without you guys." Sonic replied.

Robotboy changes back to normal and walks up to Tommy. "Was Robotboy good?" the little robot asked.

"Yeah, not bad!" Tommy smiled.

"Man, I almost though we were goners, we all deserve some kind of reward don't we?" Tails asked.

"Yeah! How about an all paid trip to a 5 star resort on a tropical island?" Sonic suggested.

Everyone laughs with joy. They turn around and notice Mahua's people have witnessed the entire battle and were now cheering for them.

"OUR HEROES!" They shouted.

"Wow, we've put on quite a show!" Tommy said. "We never get anything like this back in our world, because we have to keep Robotboy a secret from everyone."

"Yeah well, we're NOT in our world now, so it's obvious!" Gus said. "Plus, it's about time the G-man got some recognition!"

"Some things never change…" Lola sighted.

Mahua smiled as he saw the elders walk up to them. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"We are, thanks to you and your friends." One Elder spoke. "We can't thank you enough for saving our home, brave heroes."

"No problem, we're happy to help." Sonic smiled, rubbing his nose.

"Yeah, the G-man and his dudes were just doing their job." Gus said arrogantly.

The elders ignored Gus as they turn to Mahua and the rest. "You all must be tiered, why don't you stay over at our home for some relaxation before you continue your quest?" The second elder asked.

"Sure, this last battle got a little sick, even for me." Sonic agreed.

"Robotboy happy stay with monkey people!" Robotboy said cheerfully.

Everyone else agreed, as the Elders escorted them back to their village, while all the other people continued on cheering for them as the heroes they are. Ratchella looks down at the Blade of the Stars. '_Watch out Phantonious! Now that the Blade of the Stars is ours, you're good as screwed!_' she said in her thoughts.

Robotboy, Sonic and others counted the Chaos Emeralds and Star Emeralds that they had. "So, we've got two Chaos Emeralds and two Star Emerlads." Sonic said.

"Yeah, but Phantonious got three of the Star Emeralds we had, we better stay on guard." Tails said.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

"Robotboy, hurt Phantonious, get Star Emeralds back!" Robotboy said with determination.

"Good idea, but maybe it would be best to find the rest of the emeralds before Phantonious and his goons do." Tommy suggested.

"But for now, let's rest for a while." Gus said. "The G-man needs his stamina up and good to go!"

With that, the heroes decided to spend the night at Mahua's village and take a break. They will need to be ready, for the upcoming challenges that await them in the future.

A/N: Another chapter down and the heroes are almost reunited! Stay tuned for the next chapter of **ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**! R&R, please!

P.S.: I'll upload the first chapter of my new series that follows after this story along with this, keep your eyes open!


	16. Parallel Dimensions: Part 1

A/N: I do not own anything for pete's sake! Except for Phantonious! Thank you.

**ROBOTHEDGEHOG II: PRINCESS STAR**

**Parallel Dimensions: Part 1**

Whisker Moon and Dee Moon were hiding inside a cave, away from some nasty monsters roaming around the area. Ever since Whisker Moon used the White Star Emerald to warp his sister and himself away from the dreaded drill worm robot's attack, they have remained stranded in this parallel dimension, roaming with monsters.

"Brother Whisker Moon, I want to go home!" Dee Moon said quietly.

"Me too Dee Moon, but it's going to take some time before it can be used to take us back." Whisker Moon said sadly staring at the White Star Emerald now glowing weakly.

The two siblings just remain hidden while the monsters continue to roam, seeking for some prey to feast on.

Meanwhile, with Yumi and her group…

"Many are gravely injured but most of them will recover soon." Run the Healer of Windia announced. "I'm more concerned about Whisker Moon and Dee Moon though…"

"Yeah, we all are." Yumi said.

"Not to mention they disappeared to another dimension along with the Star Emerald." Yumibot said.

"It will take them a couple of days to return…" Amber Claw said.

"Isn't there a way to bring them back safely?" Lisa asked.

"Well, let me see…" Amber Claw tried to think. "If we had two more other Star Emeralds, we could easily create a portal to another parallel dimension…but there are no guaranties that it will be the exact one we're searching for."

"I see…" Lisa said.

"You'll just have to find two other Star Emeralds in order to solve this problem." Amber Claw said.

"Ok, well, I guess we'll see you later." Yumi said. "We still need to find the rest of our friends, but don't worry, we promise we'll bring them back safely!"

"You have our word!" Yumibot said.

"Ok, good luck." Amber Claw said.

With that, the gang said their good byes to Windia and left to who-knows-where, except the strong wind started blowing on their faces again.

"Dammit!" Yumi cursed. "This stupid wind is so annoying!"

"Get over it, we've got work to do." Shadow said.

Yumi groans as they struggle through the wind.

Meanwhile, with Robotboy, Sonic and their friends…

"Thanks for letting us stay over, everything was wonderful!" Lola thanked the elders

"It's the least we could do to thank you for helping save our village from that horrible monets." One elder replied.

"No problem, man, the G-man had everything under control!" Gus said and then everyone glares at him. "What?! I helped too!"

Tommy clears his throat. "I believe it's time we move on." He said.

"Yeah, we should." Tails agreed.

"If you don't mind, I would like to come with you." Mahua stepped forward.

"Of course you can come, right guys?" Gardenia asked the others.

"Sure!" Ratchella and Kit agreed.

"Don't see why not." Knuckles agreed along with everyone else.

"Thank you, you won't regret this." Mahua said as he joined the group.

"Farewell, and good luck!" the elders said their good byes to the heroes as they left.

A few minutes later after leaving the village, Mahua leaded the heroes to the exit of the jungle, as they head for the next location.

"So, where to next?" Sonic asked. "We still need to find the rest of the group as well as the last remaining emeralds."

"The Emeralds are like magnets right?" Tommy asked. "If they found one of them, maybe we can find them as well!"

"Good idea, but how do we know they found one yet?" Tails asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Ratchella said as she pulled out the Red Star Emerald.

Everyone watched the Star Emerald, it started glowing as she pointed at one direction. "The next emerald is that way!" she announced.

"Alright! Let's roll Robodude!" Sonic shouted.

"Okey-Dokey-Smokey!" Robotboy agreed.

"HOLD IT!" Ratchella, Gardenia, Kit and Mahua stopped them.

"What?!" Sonic and Robotboy demanded.

"That road leads up to Skyia, the land above the clouds." Ratchella announced. "You can't just simply rush over there like that!"

"Why not?" Tommy asked.

"It's located way up on top of the tallest mountains in the whole world and is extremely cold up there, due to the fact it can cross the planet's atmosphere." Gardenia explained.

"You won't be able to survive there unless you have the proper gear." Kit explained.

"Even with fur, you would die frozen from its conditions." Mahua said.

Robotboy, Sonic and the gang looked at each other, thinking about their warning. They all soon realize that they made a good point since they were in a different world than theirs. Tommy and Robotboy even remembered that time they went to save Santa from Kamikazi, only it was all a set up to capture Robotboy with a device that could freeze Robotboy's batteries and the same thing could happen again.

"Alright, I suppose you make a valid point." Tommy said to Ratchella and her friends.

"Glad you understand." Ratchella said.

"Only we didn't bring any winter gear with us." Lola said.

"Maybe I can fix that." Tails said as he pulled out a case filled with tiny capsules. "You never know when these might come in handy, so…"

Tails pulled out one capsule, pushed a small button on it, tossed it to the ground and POOF, right where the capsule had landed was now some winter gear.

"Woooow!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Dude! How did you do that?" Gus asked.

"During one of my travels with Sonic, we came across this country that had capsules like these." Tails explained. "I was so fascinated how each can contain about anything inside no matter how big or small they are! So I managed to get some for ourselves."

"Yeah, they were generous enough to let us have some after they learned about our heroic deeds." Sonic added while rubbing his nose.

"That's really handy!" Lola commented.

"So, you have more in there?" Amy asked.

"Of course, I should have enough for everyone." Tails said as he pulled out more capsules.

15 minutes later, everyone was wearing their own winter gear, wholly jackets, gloves, boots, you name it, each with their own respective fur colors. Even Robotboy got his own, along with Ratchella, Kit, Gardenia and Mahua.

"Now we should have enough warmth to reach the top, correct?" Espio asked Ratchella.

"Yeah, this should be enough..." Ratchella said but then added in her mind "_I hope._"

"Alright, then let's go Robodude!" Sonic said.

"Okey-Dokey-Smokey!" Robotboy agreed.

The robot and the hedgehog went ahead at full speed, while the rest followed them from behind.

Back with Yumi and the others, they were headed for the mountains and the wind was getting much stronger and chilling, much to some like Yumi's annoyance, Lisa and Mimi stick together, Booker and Yumibot struggle to stand, Shadow wasn't about to get brought down by some strong wind condition or low temperatures.

"Maybe we should have brought some winter gear…" Yumi suggested.

"But we don't have any, so there's a problem." Booker said.

"I can just use my flamethrowers to heat up a little more." Yumibot said.

"Forget it Yumibot, it's way too cold, even for your flamethrowers." Yumi said.

"Sis, I don't think I can handle this cold any longer!" Mimi said.

"Just stick by my side Mimi, we'll be fine." Lisa said.

"Are you guys done whining?" Shadow asked in annoyance. "Let's get going!"

"Hey Shadow! Aren't you feeling cold yourself?" Yumi demanded.

"No…" Shadow replied apathetically.

"Hey, even if you're the Ultimate Life Form, I'm pretty sure, even you can feel the cold!" Yumi replied annoyed.

"I can feel the cold, but I'm not going to let that stop me." Shadow said. "Now let's get moving already!"

"Easier said than done." Yumi murmured.

"Just ignore him Yumi." Lisa said.

They continue on climbing the mountain, as they did, the temperature started becoming icier and icier. They could barely take it, Shadow refused to stand down.

"Wait for us…Shadow…" Yumi groaned as she fell onto the snow.

"Yu…mi…" Yumibot suddenly felt her batteries freezing up due to the cold and reverted back into her deactivated form, falling next to Yumi.

"The wind conditions are getting worse…" Booker fell down.

Lisa embraced Mimi, who embraced her back. Shadow looked back and saw everyone unable to continue. "And I thought you'd be tougher than this." He grunted.

"Maybe Yumi was right, we should have brought some winter gear before heading this way." Lisa said as she protected her younger sister from the cold.

Shadow sighted until he noticed both Chaos and Star Emeralds reacting as they glow brighter. "There are a Chaos Emerald and Star Emerald nearby…perhaps several." He announced.

"Can't you wait for us?" Lisa said.

"You can stay here and rest if you want, but I'm going on ahead." Shadow said.

"You're not leaving us are you?" Lisa said. "You should come back with help if you can."

Shadow didn't reply as he warped away. "It was a simple request…" Lisa murmured.

Back with Robotboy, Sonic and the others, they were half-way through the mountain and they were doing good so far, thanks to the winter gear they were wearing, much to everyone's relief, even though they always had their faith on Tails. Then all of a sudden, their Emeralds started glowing even brighter.

"What's going on?" Amy said.

"Another Chaos Emerald has appeared!" Tails announced as he looked at one the Chaos Emeralds.

Then Shadow appears before them.

"Shadow!" Tails exclaimed.

"Fancy entrance you've made there Shadow!" Sonic joked.

"Save it Sonic." Shadow rolled his eyes. "But now's not the time for reunions, Tails, you have any more winter gear?"

"Y-Yeah…" Tails replied.

"Good. Come with me." Shadow said.

"What's wrong with him?" Tommy wondered.

"In order to find the truth, one must seek it." Gardenia said.

Robotboy, Sonic and their friends followed Shadow, until they reunite with Yumi and the others who were freezing to death, causing them to gasp in horror. Tails didn't waste any time, as he brought out some winter gear for them.

It wasn't enough though as the cold was really getting to them. Fortunately Ratchella said there was a cave they could take shelter and stay for a while. They had no choice but to agree and follow her lead. When they find the cave, they immediately take shelter in it, setting up a fire with some logs that Tails had brought in his capsules as well. They leave, Yumi, Booker, Lisa and Mimi sitting by the fire to warm up, Yumibot's batteries were removed so they could defrost.

"It was wise to bring them here to this cave Ratchella, this should provide shelter before we resume to Skyia." Espio said.

"I've been all over, so of course I knew about this cave." Ratchella said. "I remember the first time Kit, Gardenia and I came here, we almost died from freezing until we've managed to miraculously find this cave."

"Yeah, I remember that…" Gardenia said. "It was quite an adventure that was, fortunately we had fire wood with us when we first learned of this place."

"Kit was the one who whined about the cold most of the time." Ratchella giggled.

"HEY!" Kit protested.

Charmy and Gus giggled at Kit's reaction, which resulted her in giving them a death glare, Charmy and Gus react in panic using each other as shields from her rage.

"Kit, leave them alone…you've gave them the glare treatment already." Ratchella said.

"Fine…" Kit exasperated.

"Hey, since we're all together again, do you guys have two or more Star Emeralds?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, we do." Ratchella said showing the Red Star Emerald she and the others got from Riveria, while Tommy shows the Purple one he and the others got from the Tyrannical Death Cave.

"Great, now listen up!" Yumi explained the situation with Whisker Moon and Dee Moon back in Windia.

"They traveled to a parallel dimension?!" Ratchella gawked.

"Oh no, that can't be good!" Gardenia said.

"What's up?" Gus asked.

"As we explained, the Star Emeralds have the power to allow us to travel into parallel dimensions, however, those dimensions aren't always considered friendly." Ratchella explained.

"How come?" Vector asked.

"Sometimes those dimensions are filled with hostile and territorial monsters." Mahua explained. "They don't like strangers and will destroy you in any way they can."

"Cool! It's like Planet Omega 2! Oh man, that game rocked!" Gus said.

"Planet Omega 2?" Sonic, Ratchella and the others asked.

"A video game from our world, whish Gus got pirated using Robotboy." Tommy growled, as he remembered that episode of his life where he was nearly forced into destroying Robotboy for good.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the sequel!" Gus said.

"Dude, you know piracy is a crime, don't you?" Sonic asked Gus.

"And using Robotboy to pirate a video game, how can you be so selfish?!" Tails demanded.

"Yo, I just couldn't wait for the game to come out, and those things cost a lot as soon as they are released!" Gus said.

"That's still no excuse to use Robotboy for your own selfish needs!" Lola glared angrily at Gus.

Robotboy glared at Gus, ready to beat him to a pulp, Knuckles and Vector joining his side along with Kit.

"GUYS!" Yumi interrupted, everyone looked at her. "Look, as much as I would LOVE to see Gus getting his sorry ass kicked, let's just get back on the topic at hand, please!"

"Ok…" Robotboy said.

"Fine, I'll save my energy for now." Vector said.

"Yeah, same here." Knuckles agreed.

'_Gulp_' Gus thought to himself, as Robotboy, Knuckles and Vector gave him the Evil Eye.

"Anyway, we need to use those Star Emeralds to save them." Yumi said.

"Ok, we understand." Ratchella said. "However, it is going to take a while to find in which dimension they landed on, so we have to be patient."

"Whatever…" Shadow groaned.

"Hey Shadow, what's the matter?" Sonic nudged him.

"Nothing…it's just this whole going off-track thing bugs me a lot." Shadow said. "Phantonious and his "partner" are probably watching us right now, and we need to get the Emeralds before they get the chance to."

"We know that Shadow but we can't just leave anyone who needs help hanging." Sonic said.

"Sonic right, save people, for Maria." Robotboy said.

"Fine…" Shadow sighted.

"Alright, let's do this thing!" Sonic said.

Ratchella held both Star Emeralds one on each hand and closed her eyes, as she used their powers to locate Whisker Moon and Dee Moon. The others watched.

Meanwhile, back with Whisker Moon and Dee Moon, hey still remain hidden from the monsters lurking around this bizarre dimension. Dee Moon noticed something glowing in the distance on the other side of where the monsters were.

"Brother, look!" Dee Moon pointed it out.

"Is that…?" Whisker Moon noticed it.

"_Whisker Moon, Dee Moon, can you hear me?_" Ratchella's voice spoke via telepathy.

"Eek!" Dee Moon reacted.

"Wait!" Whisker Moon calmed his sister down. "_Ratchella, is that you?_" he asked via telepathy.

"_Yes it is I! I have managed to open a portal that will send you back to our own dimension, but I won't be able to keep it open for so long!_" Ratchella said. "_If you see it, then make a run for it!_"

"_Easier said than done, with all these monsters around._" Whisker Moon said. "_But we'll try!_"

"Let's go!" Whisker Moon told his sister.

"Hay!" Dee Moon agreed.

Whisker Moon and Dee Moon make their way to the portal on the other side. They needed to be stealthy though, or else they will end up attracting attention from the monsters.

Back with the others…

"You found them?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, but I have a bad feeling…" Ratchella said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure; I'll let you know if I'm right or wrong." Ratchella said.

"Ok." Tommy replied.

Back in the parallel dimension…

"We're almost there!" Whisker Moon whispered.

"Um, brother?" Dee Moon felt uneasy.

"Not now little sister, we're so close!" Whisker Moon said.

The two were about to reach the portal, everything seemed fine, until…

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR

One large monster appeared and blocked the way to the portal. It was large, muscular, sharp bladed arms and drooling from its mouth. The monster's roar also attracted the attention of the other monsters, surrounding them.

"Brother!" Dee Moon reacted in fear, hugging onto her brother.

"Dammit, so close!" Whisker Moon cursed.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Ratchella reacted. "Darn, the inhabitants of that dimension spotted them!"

"What?!" Robotboy, Sonic and the others gawked.

"Guys, I have no choice, but I am going to send us all there and help them!" Ratchella said. "Get ready!"

Everyone braced themselves as Ratchella shouted "Star Control" everyone disappeared from the cave in a flash of light.

With Whisker Moon and Dee Moon, things were looking bleak for the two siblings as the monsters closed in, until Ratchella and the others appeared for their aid, as they beat the crap out of the monsters. Robotboy, Yumibot and Gemerl used their punches and kicks, Sonic and Tommy used their Spin Dash, Lola slashed at them with her claws, and so on.

"Fire's Daughter, you came just on time!" Whisker Moon said.

"No problem Whisker!" Ratchella winked.

"No time for reunions." Shadow announced as the monsters recovered and even more appeared.

The big monster roared in fury with a passion at the intruders who dared to interrupt his feast, as he and the monsters prepare.

"Alright, time to party!" Sonic grinned.

"Okey Dokey, Smokey!" Robotboy said cheerfully.

A/N: Here it is! Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here. I've been pretty lazy or been having writer's block. I'll try to update my stories as soon as inspiration hits me again. Anyway, R&R please, it would make me very happy.


End file.
